


A Spoonful of Sugar

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Lin Translates Stuff [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Team Dynamics, Unchanged translation from 2014/5
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Die Avengers kommen als Gruppe zusammen und  Tony traut seinen Teammitgliedern unerwarteter Weise, obwohl er sie erst kurz kennt, aber wenn du Captain America nicht trauen kannst, wem dann?Es stellt sich heraus, dass das vielleicht voreilig war...Die Avengers sorgen sich mehr als erwartet um Tony und wollen schließlich nur das Beste für ihn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Spoonful of Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345318) by [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon). 



„Ganz ehrlich, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was wir noch tun können“, sagte Bruce gesprächig während er sich eine Tasse Kaffee machte. Die meisten Avengers waren zum Frühstück in der Küche und diskutierten das abwesende Mitglied des Teams. Vor drei Wochen gab es einen besonders schweren Kampf, in dessen Folge Iron Man einige Tage mit einer Gehirnerschütterung, einem zerdrückten Fuß, einigen Rippenbrüchen und gemischt mit Hautabschlürfungen, Prellungen und Muskeldehnungen im Krankenflügel SHIELDs lag. Seit er entlassen worden war hatte er allerdings pausenlos gearbeitet und machte kaum Pausen um zu Essen und Trinken, ganz zu schweigen von Schlafen. Bruce hatte versuchte ihn zu überreden, besser für sich selbst zu sorgen, während er beurlaubt war, aber Stark hatte seine Besorgnisse abgelehnt, er hätte zu viel zu tun. Da Pepper an der Westküste geblieben war, um besser für Stark Industries zu sorgen, als Tony nach New York zog, konnten sie sich nicht auf sie verlassen, ihn dazu zu bringen, besser für sich selbst zu sorgen.  
  
Währenddessen sah der Milliardär jeden Tag kraftloser und ungepflegter aus, das hatte das ganze Team bemerkt. Sie wussten nur nicht, was sie dagegen tun konnten.  
  
„Ich könnte ihn mit einem Beruhigungs-Pfeil abschießen“, schlug Clint vor, den Mund voller Rührei. „Die Luftschächte werden etwas eng da unten, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, ich komme rein und raus.“  
  
Bruce schnaubte amüsiert über den Witz, aber als er um den Frühstückstisch sah, sah er sehr ernste Gesichter. Er setzte sich schwerfällig, mit gaffendem Kiefer, und starrte den Bogenschützen ungläubig an. Barton meinte diesen Vorschlag wirklich ernst! Er musste seine Augen schließen und einige Male tief und beruhigend Atmen, da er etwas sensibel war, was Beruhigungs-Pfeile anging, vorallem durch seine Erfahrungen mit General Ross und dem Anderen Kerl.  
  
Als er wider so etwas wie Kontrolle hatte, sah er auf und gräulte ablehnend: „ Du wirst ihn  _nicht_  gegen seinen Willen betäuben. Er ist ein erwachsener Mann und kann seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.“  
  
„Auch wenn es total hirnrissige sind?“, konterte Clint unbewusst, einen Streifen durchwachsenen Speck mampfend.  
  
„Wie kriegen wir ihn dann dazu, Pause zu machen?“, erkundigte sich Steve den Bogenschützen ignorierend. Er runzelte die Stirn über den genervten Physiker am anderen Ende des Tischs, schaute auf seinen Teller und fügte hinzu: „Und vielleicht etwas zu Essen? Er ist seit drei Tagen da unten.“  
  
„Es gibt nicht viel was wir tun können“, Bruce zuckte mit den Schultern und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. „Ihm vielleicht etwas Essen bringen um ihn zu erinnern, das Essen etwas ist was Menschen tun? Ich würde allerdings raten JARVIS nach seinen Lieblingsessen zu fragen. Er kann überraschend wählerisch sein.  
  
Steve nahm einen berechnenden Gesichtsausdruck an und nickte langsam. „Das werde ich machen. Danke, Bruce.“  
  
„Das hilft immer noch nicht darin, dass er sich selbst vernachlässigt“, kommentierte Natascha während sie ihren Tee trank.  
  
Der Physiker hob seine Augenbrauen. „Vielleicht Miss Potts anrufen? Ich bin mir sicher, er benimmt sich schon länger so.“  
  
Die Widow nickte einmal stumm, die Augen zusammengekniffen, dann rührte sie gedankenversunken ihren Tee.  
  
Bevor er noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, unterbrach JARVIS. „Dr.Banner, sie wollte informiert werden, wenn die exotherme Reaktion fünfzig Grad Celsius erreicht.“  
  
„Danke, JARVIS“, erwiederte der Wissenschaftler während er den Rest seines Kaffees runterkippte. Er drehte sich mit einem entschuldigendem Lächeln zum Rest des Teams, die Hände leicht ausgebreitet. „Tut mir Leid Leute. Die Wissenschaft wartet. Ich bin sicher, Tony kommt früher oder später zu Sinnen.“  
  
Steve winkte ihn zur Tür. „Geh schon. Wir werden später eine Lösung finden, falls wir es müssen.“  
  
Bruce drehte sich schnell zum Aufzug, in Gedanken bereits beim nächsten Schritt des chemischen Synthese Projekts an dem er arbeitete.

* * *

 

„Sir, Captain Rogers ist wieder da und bittet um Einlass“, ertönte JARVIS trockene Stimme aus den Lautsprechern über die Rockmusik die in der Werkstatt, in der sich Tony seit seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenflügel fast ausschließlich versteckt hatte,  tönte hinweg.  
  
„Sag einfach weiterhin 'Nein', J“ murmelte der Ingenieur abwesend während er auf sein Schweißen achtete. Die letzte Mission der Avengers hatte die Notwendigkeit von mehr Panzerung an den Gliedmaßen der Rüstung bewiesen, in Anbetracht dessen wie leicht sein Fuß von dem Roboter gefangen und zerdrückt wurde. Niemand konnte sagen, er würde nicht von seinen Fehlern lernen. Das Problem war, dass es ermüdende, zeitraubende Arbeit war, den ganzen Anzug zu zerlegen, verstärkende Platten einzuschweißen und dann alles so anzuordnen, dass seine Bewegung unbeeinflusst blieb. Es musste fertig sein, sobald er wieder an den Kämpfen teilnahm und er war kaum halb fertig.  
  
Er seufzte während er ermüdet den Schweiß aus seinen Augen blinkte. Verdammt, er könnte Schlaf gebrauchen. Erst heute morgen war Bruce runtergekommen um über seine Ess- und Schlafverhalten zu nörgeln oder genauer gesagt über die Tatsache, dass er keins von beidem tat. Während der Ingenieur innerlich zustimmte,  hatte er Bruce schließlich verständlich gemacht, dass Tony Starks Zeit nicht seine eigene war. Zusätzlich zu den notwendigen Reperaturen an seinem Anzug, verlangte Fury Upgrades für die Programmierung der Bewegungs-Sensoren, die schon überfällig waren, Pepper brauchte die Analyse die Verwendung des ARK-Reaktors des Avengers Towers vor der Vorstandssitzung am Freitag, damit sie mit der geplanten Erweiterung fortfahren konnten, und er musste unbedingt den Fehler in der Suchleiste des StarkPads der trotz Kindersicherung immer wieder einzelne Pornos hindurch ließ (und was hatten die Medien für einen Spaß damit). Sie hatten sich schließlich auf ein Kompromiss geeinigt, er würde seine Schmerzmittel nehmen, obwohl sie ihn  langsam machten. Solange er sich noch nicht von den  Verletzungen erholt hatte, würde er mindestens alle sechs bis acht Stunden eine nehmen.  
  
Er seufzte und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Ein Tag hatte schon normalerweise nicht genug Stunden, damit er mit allem fertig wurde, ganz zu schweigen wenn er von Medizin benebelt war. Er hatte einfach keine Zeit für Small Talk mit dem Supersoldaten.  
  
JARVIS unterbrach sein Grübeln: „Er macht sich sorgen über Ihre Essgewohnheiten. Er bat mich, Sie zu informieren, dass er Essen dabei hat.“  
  
Der Milliardär schnitt eine Grimasse, sich immer noch auf seine Arbeit konzentrierend. ' _Richtig. Rogers._ ' Er hatte den Gast an seiner Tür schon fast vergessen. Er konnte sich die 'ausgewogene Mahlzeit' die der Captain wahrscheinlich eigenhändig nach 1940er Tradition gekocht hatte. Vielleicht auf einem Holzofen? Als er zugestimmt hatte, dass die Avengers in seinem Tower leben sollte, war ihm nicht klar gewesen, dass er für ein Team von Superhelden Babysitter unterschrieb. ' _Wäre Pepper nicht stolz?_ ', dachte er süffisant.  
  
„Sag ihm ich hab keinen Hunger!“, rief er,  vorsichtig Augenkontakt vermeidend, indem er nicht Richtung Tür schaute. Auf keinen Fall würde er Brokkoli, Rosenkohl oder irgendwas Anderes essen, dass 'gesund' war.  
  
„Sir, Captain Rogers möchte Sie wissen lassen, dass Ihr Cheeseburger und ihre Pommes kalt werden.“ JARVIS klang schon fast selbstgefällig.  
  
Das Genie richtete sich ruckartig auf, das Schweißgerät wegschnipsend. „Burger?“, versicherte er in Erstaunen, die Planscheibe seiner Sicherheitsmaske öffnend bevor er diese vollständig auszog. Als Nächstes zog seine Schweißhandschuhe aus und fuhr mit  seiner schüttelnden Hand durch sein durchschwitztes Haar und blickte aus dem Augenwinkel zur Tür und dem  geduldig wartenden Captain.  
  
„Und Pommes. Außerdem, teilt er mir gerade mit, etwas schmelzenden Schokoshake.“  
  
Der Erfinder grinste freudig überrascht. „Nun, das können wir nicht zulassen, oder JARVIS? Lass den Mann rein.“ Er nahm seine Krücken, die neben der Arbeitsfläche angelehnt waren, humpelte zum nächsten Stuhl und ließ sich darauf fallen.  
  
„Hey, Tony“, rief Rogers als sich die Tür öffnete und den Workshop betrat, „Ich habe Essen.“ Er hielt eine Tüte von einem der Liebling Burger-Restaurants des Erfinders in der Nähe und Tonys Magen knurrte unerwartet.  
  
Stark schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. „Danke, Steve. Ich hab nicht realisiert, wie hungrig ich bin, bis JARVIS den Cheeseburger erwähnt hat. Leg es einfach hier ab“, er zeigte auf die Tischplatte neben dem holographischen Computer, den er hochfuhr. Er konnte genauso gut die Programmierung für Fury erledigen, während er aß.  
  
Steve legte die Tüte mit einem Styropor-Becher daneben an. „JARVIS sagte, du magst Schoko?“  
  
Tony drehte seinen Stuhl, sodass er zum Essen schaute. „Aber sowas von, als Dessert zumindest. Ich hätte allerdings schon gerne etwas Cola zum Essen.“  
  
„Ist noch welche in deinem Kühlschrank?“, fragte Steve zum Mini-Kühlschrank am anderen Ende des Raums neben Dummys Mixer. „Sonst kann ich dir schnell oben eine Dose holen.“  
  
„Das musste du nicht. Es müsste noch welche hier sein, falls Thor sie vorhin nicht ausgetrunken hat. Dummy?“ Er fing an, nach seinem Roboter zu rufen, aber Rogers hielt eine Hand hoch um ihn zu stoppen.  
  
„Lass mich das machen. Weniger Chaos.“  
  
Tony hielt einen Finger hoch während er begann, die Tüte zu durchwühlen.  „Guter Punkt. Dummy bekommt meistens nur eine halbe Tasse hin, bevor er den Rest auf dem Boden verschüttet.“ Er packte den Cheeseburger aus, nahm einen Bissen und schloss seine Augen in Genuss als sein Magen erneut knurrte. Er setzte den Burger ab, steckte den Strohhalm in den Shake und nahm einen  großen Schluck während er begann, einhändig die Programmierung an seinem Terminal zu bearbeiten. Im Hintergrund hörte er Steve seinen Kühlschrank durchwühlen. Die Tatsache, dass der Supersoldat sich offensichtlich die Mühe gemacht hatte, JARVIS nach seinen Lieblingsessen zu fragen, brachte ihm ein warmes Gefühl, von dem er keine Absicht hatte, sich näher damit zu beschäftigen.  
  
„Sieht so aus als ob nur etwa ein Achtel noch in der 2 Liter Flasche ist. Hast du Gläser? Oh, vergiss es, ich hab eins.“ Das Kommentar verlangte keine Antwort, also gab Tony keine, den Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit bei der Programmierung vor ihm. Er konnte hören wie Cap den Rest der Cola in ein Glas füllte und rollte seine Augen bei dem Geräusch wie er die Flasche in den Mülleimer warf.  
  
„Danke“, sagte Tony umständlich um die handvoll Pommes in seinem Mund als Cap wiederkam. Während dem Kauen scrollte er weiter durch die Codes der Bewegungsmelder des Helicarriers, sich die Stellen anmerkend, die er sich nochmal genauer anschauen wollte.  
  
Das Glas Cola neben den Burger stellend, holte sich Rogers einen Stuhl und schaute über die Schulter des Ingenieurs auf den Monitor. „Was hat Thor hier unten gemacht außer deine Cola zu trinken?“, fragte er beiläufig.  
  
Tony schluckte dieses Mal vor dem Antworten und schaute kurz von seiner Arbeit in das warme ironische Lächeln des Supersoldaten. Sein voller Magen verdiente etwas oberflächliche Konversation. „Scheinbar kommt Jane in ein paar Wochen nach New York und er wollte Ratschläge  wohin er sie entführen könnte wenn sie hier ist. Er dachte sich, dass ich als Wissenschaftler vielleicht wissen, welche Shows und Attraktionen ihr am besten gefallen könnten.“  
  
Steve lachte in sich hinein und Tony war überrascht, wie angenehm das war. „Und, wusstest du welche?“, fragte Cap.  
  
„Ich hatte ein paar Vorschläge.“ Er nahm einige Schlücke Cola, runzelte die Stirn und kehrte zu seinem Burger zurück. „Ist  wahrscheinlich gut dass Thor das meiste davon getrunken hat, das schmeckt eigenartig.“ Er neigte fragend den Kopf um das Glas zu betrachten und schloss ein Auge. „Ich hab nicht mal gedacht, das Cola schlecht werden kann.“  
  
Cap runzelte die Stirn. „Soll ich das wegschütten?“ Er hielt eine Hand hin um die Cola zurückzunehmen.  
  
„Nee, so schlecht ist sie nicht. Außerdem, du würdest sie nur selber trinken. Ich weiß wie du es hasst, Essen zu verschwenden.“ Er grinste den Blonden an, als er die Pommes weiter attackierte.  
  
„Nun, wir hatten nicht so viel als ich aufgewachsen bin. Ich schätze einige Sachen gewöhnt man sich einfach nie ab.“ Er nickte zur schnell verschwindenden Mahlzeit. „Scheint jetzt  aber kein Problem zu sein.“  
  
„Oh, das ist wirklich großartig, genau mein Geschmack.“ Tony blickte Steve verschmitzt an während er kaute. „Obwohl ich von dir eher eine ernährungsbewusste, ausgewogene Mahlzeit erwartet hätte, als du angefangen hast, dich wie eine Mutter aufzuführen.“  
  
„Hey, das hier hat Fleisch, Brot, Milch und Gemüse. Obwohl es frittiert ist, ist es immer noch ausgewogen“, erwiderte der Supersoldat mit vorgetäuschter Entrüstung. „Außerdem weiß ich so wenigstens, dass du es essen wirst“ Steve zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und beobachtete das Genie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen „Wann hast du überhaupt das letzte Mal gegessen?“ fragte er mit offensichtlichem Missfallen.  
  
Tony rollte die Augen und steckte sich das letzte Stück Burger in den Mund, die Finger mit Wertschätzung. Warum waren heute alle so interessiert an ihm? Er passte schon viel länger auf sich selbst auf manche der Avengers am Leben waren!  
  
Er winkte abweisend und kehrte zum Hologramm zurück „Irgendwann letzte Nacht, denke ich. Ich hab ein paar Frühstücksriegel und da ist Milch und Saft im Kühlschrank. Und Kaffee. Viel, viel Kaffee. Ich kann mir keine Pause von den Reparaturen an der Rüstung erlauben."  
  
Caps Gesicht verdüsterte sich noch mehr. „Aber du hast noch drei Wochen frei während dein Fuß heilt. Du solltest etwas Zeit zum Essen haben.“  
  
Stark hörte auf zu tippen und starrte Steve an als wäre er ein Idiot. „Erinnerst du dich daran was dieser Roboter mit meiner schönen Rüstung gemacht hat? Das braucht  _mindestens  _drei Wochen, sogar wenn man die Verstärkung der Platten ignoriert.“  
  
 _Oh richtig_ , erinnerte sich Rogers. Er schloss die Augen bei der Erinnerung daran, wie der Milliardär  
regungslos an der Ferse von einem neun Meter großen mechanischen Monster, die er nicht stoppen konnte. Er schluckte während sein Kopf wiederholte, wie der Roboter dieses Körperteil wie einen Baseballschläger ins nächstbeste Gebäude schlug, dabei die Seite der Rüstung zerstörend bevor er den  regungslosen Köper fallen ließ. Für ein paar schreckliche Minuten dachte er dass der Held tot wäre. Erst als sie den Roboter endlich verschrottet hatten und zu ihm eilte, konnten sie erleichtert feststellen, dass er immer noch atmete.  
  
Tony war glücklicherweise bewusstlos für den Großteil der Zeit, da er früh vom Schmerz von seinem Fuß oder der Erschütterung ohnmächtig wurde, aber das hinderte seinen Körper nicht daran,  verletzt zu werden, da die Rüstung zerstört war. Sein zerstörter Fuß war noch seine geringste Verletzung und es dauerte vier Tage bis das Genie sich gut genug fühlte, um sich seinen Weg aus dem SHIELD Krankenflügel heraus zu 'kämpfen'.  
  
Sobald er zuhause war ging der Milliardär sofort in seine Werkstatt. Er kam nicht zu Mahlzeiten, Filmabenden und in sein eigenes Bett, stattdessen scheinbar vor Erschöpfung auf seiner Couch zusammenklappend aber sonst pausenlos arbeitend. Soweit Steve erkennen konnte, lebte er nur von Kaffee und zu was auch immer ihn seine zunehmend besorgten Teamkollegen überredeten. Nach der Konversation heute morgen darüber, dass Tony länger zum heilen brauchte, da er nicht genug Essen und Ruhe bekam, entschied sich Steve er aktiver werden würde. Dieses Fast Food war nur der erste Schritt.  
  
Er zwang sich dazu, später mit diesen Gedanken zu ringen, am besten in der Sporthalle mit einem Boxsack. Stattdessen schlug er fröhlich vor: „Wie wärs, wenn du heute Nacht mal ne Pause machst? Und zur Abwechslung mal in deinem eigenen Bett schläfst?“ Er beäugte das abgewetzte Sofa kritisch und wunderte sich, wie irgendwer darauf schlafen konnte.  
  
Stark schnaufte während er den letzten Schluck Cola trank. „Nee, es geht auch so. Ich hab so oft auf dieser Couch geschlafen, dass die Dellen mir besser passen als die teuerste Matratze die existiert.“  
  
Rogers zuckte mit den Schultern als das Genie den Shake geräuschvoll trank und einhändig Korrekturen am Code vornahm. „OK, wie wär's wenn ich die in ein paar Stunden Pizza zum Abendessen bringe? Laut Clint zählt die Tomatensoße so was von als Gemüse.“  
  
Tony gluckste ohne vom Bildschirm zu sehen. „Punkt für Barton“ dann schaute er auf Steve „Und klar, ich hätte gerne später Pizza.“  
  
Rogers stand auf und ging zur Tür, er wollte sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren, indem er darauf bestand, dass Tony eine Nacht ordentlich schlief. Das Team hatte entschieden, das sie alle dem besessenen Genie helfen würden, genug Schlaf und Nährstoffe bekam, damit er vernünftig heilen konnte, also würde er jemand anderem sagen, dass er sich um das Schlaf-Problem kümmern sollte. Heute Abend würde er mit mehr Fast Food zurückkommen, aber er würde möglichst viel Gemüse als Belag verwenden.  
  
Als er hörte, wie sich die  Tür schloss, trank Tony den letzten Schluck von seinem Milchshake und setzte den Becher gedankenverloren ab, während er seine Änderungen speichern könnte. Als er aufstand um zum Schweißen zurückzukehren, wurde er unerwartet von Schwindel  überfallen und hielt sich so fest am Tisch fest, dass sich seine Knöchel weiß färbten, und wartete darauf, dass es verschwand. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, nachdem er mit seiner zitternden Hand über seine schwitzige Stirn fuhr.  
  
' _Das war eigenartig. Ich frage mich ob ich mich mit irgendwas angesteckt habe?_ ' Er runzelte die Stirn und zuckte geistig, ' _Ich mache diese Platte noch fertig und dann schlafe ich ein paar Stunde. Furys Upgrades können warten._ '  
  
Er blickte auf das Sofa und dachte darüber nach, zuerst zu schlafen, aber nein, dafür war noch genug Zeit nachdem er mit dem Teil des Anzugs fertig war.  
  
„Geht es Ihnen gut, Sir?“,fragte JARVIS besorgt, da er sein Zögern bemerkt hatte.  
  
„Ja, alles klar. Nur ein bisschen schwindlig. Die Kohlenhydrate und so.“, winkte Tony das Besorgnis seiner KI ab, „Ich werde in ein paar Minuten ne Mütze Schlaf nehmen.“  
  
„Sehr wohl, Sir“, JARVIS klang erleichtert nach diesen Nachrichten.  
  
Die Krücken beim zweiten Versuch unbeholfen greifend, humpelte der Mechaniker zurück zu seiner Schweißer Ausrüstung.  
  
„Sir, vergessen Sie nicht, was Sie Dr. Banner versprochen haben“, erinnerte JARVIS ihn sanft bevor er die Maske wieder aufzog und weiter arbeitete.  
  
Der Unternehmer schloss seine Augen, senkte seinen Kopf und stöhnte. „Echt jetzt, JARVIS? Betäubungsmittel machen mich ganz benommen und ich bin schon benebelt genug.“  
  
„Ja, aber wie Doktor Banner betonte, verlangsamt der Stress durch das konstante Ignorieren des Schmerzes den Heilungsprozess. Wenn es so weiter geht, werden Sie die Rüstung lang fertig haben bevor es Ihnen wieder gut genug geht, sie zu benutzen.“  
  
Der Milliardär senkte geschlagen seine Schultern. „Gut, aber ich nehme nur eine. Ich will das hier noch fertig machen bevor ich mich hinlege oder Steve mit mehr essen zurück kommt.“ Er setzte ein Lächeln auf von dem er hoffte, dass es beruhigend war, als er an die Zimmerdecke sah.  
  
„Selbstverständlich, Sir.“ Dummy tauchte beinahe sofort an seinem Ellbogen mit einer so gut wie vollen Flasche 'Percocet' auf, die er schüttelte.  
  
„Du denkst wohl, dass du hilfst, hm?“, verlangte der Ingenieur liebevoll, als er die Flasche nahm, eine Pille entfernte und die Flasche zurückgab. „Warum machst du dich nicht nützlich und bringst mir den Smootie da drüben zum runterspülen?“  
  
Dummy nickte enthusiastisch mit seiner Klaue, die angebotene Flasche Medizin vorsichtig nehmend und mit einem Piepsen wegrollte. Er setzte die Pillen neben dem giftgrünen Getränk ab, dieses stattdessen nehmend und zu dem amüsierte zuschauenden Erfinder zurück raste. Dieser nahm den Drink und schluckte die Pille, diese mit einem überraschend gut schmeckenden Gemüse-Mix runterspülend.  
  
Er schaute das Glas erstaunt an. „Hast du das gemacht, Dummy? Das ist spitzenklasse. Das solltest du dir fürs nächste Mal merken.“ Er versuchte es zurück zu geben, aber der Bot wich zurück und weigerte sich, es entgegen zu nehmen.  
  
„Agentin Romanov hat ihm mit dem Rezept geholfen. Er ist sehr stolz und möchte, dass Sie austrinken“, schlug JARVIS vor.  
  
„Oh, hat sie das? Wann war sie überhaupt....nein. Weißt du was? Ich wills gar nicht wissen. Sag mir nur das da kein Motoröl oder Gift drin ist?“ Er war nur halb am Scherzen, er hatte 'Natalie Rushman' noch nicht vergessen.  
  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, Sir. Nach meiner Auffassung wurde Sellerie, Brokkoli, Mango und Ananas verwendet.“  
  
„Danke, J.“ Obwohl die Spionin auf seiner Einladung hin im Tower lebte und sie zusammen Superschurken bekämpften, konnte er ihr nach der Nadel nicht mehr richtig trauen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, das sie vorgetäuscht hatte, seine PA zu sein. Obwohl es zu seinem eigenen Besten war, war das ganze etwas zu orwellsch für seinen Geschmack. Aber vielleicht war es Zeit, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen.  
  
Er schwenkte den Becher und leerte ihn, das leere Glas dem Roboter gebend, als er fertig. „So. Zufrieden?“, fragte er mit vorgetäuschter Schroffheit.  „Brings zur Spüle. Guter Junge.“ Er beobachte liebevoll als Dummy fröhlich piepsend zur Küche rollte. Plötzlich blendete ihn eine weitere Welle Benommenheit und der Ingenieur platzierte eine Hand an seinem Kopf als er nur nächstbesten Theke stolperte und sich mit der Wucht des Aufpralls die Hüfte zerschrammend. Er lehnte sich an die Theke und wartete darauf, dass der Raum aufhörte, sich zu bewegen.  
  
„Sir, geht es Ihnen gut?“ Trotz seiner Unsicherheit konnte der Erfinder die Sorge in der Stimme seiner KI hören. Er schluckte seinen Brechreitz und zwang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln.  
  
„Yeah...yeah. Nur...sehr benebelt für ne Sekunde.“ Er versuchte seine Sicht aufzuklaren, indem er  schnell blinkte und sich die Augen mit den Fäusten rieb.

Wahrscheinlich all diese Kohlenhydrate in diesem verdammten Percocet.“ Er versuchte beruhigen zu wirken, schaffte es aber nicht ganz. „Ich trinke einfach noch nen Schluck Kaffee bevor ich weitermache.“  
  
Er beäugte die Küche, die plötzlich sehr weit weg zu sein schien. Stattdessen sah er sich um und erblickte eine fast volle Tasse Kaffee nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt. Er humpelte zitternd rüber bis er sie mit bebenden Händen greifen konnte. Er atmete tief ein und bemerkte, dass der Kaffee noch warm war. Wahrscheinlich die Tasse, die er sich gemacht hatte, bevor Rogers kam. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, wo die abgeblieben war.  
  
Er seufzte als er die Tasse vorsichtig wieder hinstellte und vorsichtig zu seinen Krücken humpelte und auf den Koffeinrausch wartend, der jede Sekund kommen würde. „Das sollte reichen, J. Aber bis das so gut bleibt arbeite ich besser an....dem Schema für den Repulsor am rechten Fuß.“ Er wollte nicht mal riskierten,  so an Furys Codes zu arbeiten.  
  
„Sir, sind Sie sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht?“, JARVIS war mittlerweile ernsthaft besorgt, als er beobachte, wie sein Schöpfer immer schlechtere Koordination seiner Füße und der Krücken zur schau stellte.  
  
Tony wedelte abweisend mit der Hand, als sich seine Sicht verschlechterte. „Klar. Geht mir gut. Nur das Schmerzmittel. Bruce muss ne stärkere geholt haben, ohne es mir zu sagen. Aber Schweißen kann ich so definitiv nicht.“ Er taumelte zum nächsten Stuhl und setzte sich. „Warum zeigst du mir jetzt nicht diese Schemas?“  
  
Die verlangten Blaupausen tauchten um ihn herum auf, aber er konnte nicht lange genug fokussieren, damit sie irgendwie Sinn ergaben. Er begann erneut schnell zu blinken um sein immer kleiner werdendes Blickfeld aufzuklaren, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Vielleicht sollte er jetzt einfach schlafen.  
  
„J'vis. I'wer nu'ma me'ne A'gen 'sr'hn“, mutterte er, seine Hände faltend und seinen Kopf senken um ihn abzustützen. Seiner Augen schlossen sich unfreiwillig, als ihn die Dunkelheit überkam.


	2. Chapter 2

„Dr. Banner, Sie werden in Sirs Werkstatt gebraucht.“  
  
Bruce, der seiner Kaffeepause in der gemeinsamen Küche auf seinem Tablet las, sah wegen der alarmierten Stimme von JARVIS auf und tauschte über den Tisch einen besorgten Blick mit Rogers. „Was ist los? Hat sich Tony verletzt?“ Verdammt, er wusste er hätte die Bar nach dem dritten schlaflosen Tag aus dem Labor entfernen sollen. Nicht, dass es geklappt hätte, aber er hätte es versuchen sollen.  
  
„Nein Sir. Es scheint sich um eine Nebenwirkung seiner Schmerztabletten zu handeln.“  
  
Bruce stand auf und rannte zur Treppe mit Steve dicht auf den Fersen (Ü/N: Aber Steve ist doch schneller, oder?) „Das hatte er noch nie. Über was für „Nebenwirkungen“ reden wir überhaupt?“  
  
„Er hat sich zuerst über Schwindel beschwert, dann ließ seine Koordination nach und seine Sprache wurde undeutlich. Er ist bewusstlos und scheint flach zu atmen. Es gelingt mir nicht, ihn aufzuwecken.“  
  
Bruce runzelte die Stirn als er zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmen zur Werkstatt lief. ' _Klingt mehr nach einer Überdosis als einer Reaktion_ ', dachte er verwirrt. Es schien unwahrscheinlich, da Stark sich weigerte Pillen zu nehmen, aber die Symptome passten.  
  
„Wie viele Pillen hat er genommen, JARVIS?“, fragte er laut.  
  
„Eine, Sir.“  
  
Bruce hatte die Tür zur Werkstatt erreicht. Durch das Glas konnte er Tony bewegungslos zusammengesackt an einem Tisch sehen, die Krücken planlos auf dem Boden liegend. „JARVIS, öffne...“  
  
Er hatte die Worte noch nicht einmal ausgesprochen, als sich die Tür öffnete. Er eilte hinein, der Supersoldat direkt hinter ihm.  
  
Ein schneller Check zeigte das der Plus des Erfinder langsam aber schwach und seine Atmung dürftig und  unregelmäßig war. Als er ihn berührte war er kalt und klebrig mit einer ungesunder grauen Blässe seiner Haut. Bruce schüttelte seine Schulter, zuerst sanft, dann immer härter, als er keine Reaktion erhielt. „Tony. Hey, Tony, wach auf.“ Stark Kopf bewegte sich zur Seite als er beinahe vom Stuhl fiel, die Gliedmaßen wie die einer Puppe deren Fäden man durchtrennt hatte.  
  
Nichts.  
  
„Ist er...?“, flüsterte Steve entsetzt, nicht in der Lage, seinen Satz zu vollenden. Er stand hilflos etwas 30 cm hinter dem Physiker, scheinbar war es ihm nicht möglich, sich zu bewegen und sein Gesicht war starr vor Horror.  
  
„Nicht tot, jedenfalls noch nicht“, erwiderte Bruce barsch auf die halb gestellte Frage. „Aber er ist sehr bewusstlos aus irgendeinem Grund. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie sehr er Betäubungsmittel hasst, würde ich sagen er hat aus versehen überdosiert.“ Er bemerkte abwesend wie Rogers schuldig zuckte, aber er verschob es skrupellos auf später. Darum würde er sich später kümmern, jetzt hatte er etwas zu erledigen.  
  
„JARVIS, hat Tony heute Alkohol getrunken?“, forderte er, eine Hand am Puls des Milliardärs, die  andere öffnete neugierig seine geschlossenen Augen um nach den Pupillen zu sehen. ' _Hmmm, unfokussierter Blick_ ', bemerkte er.  
  
„Nein, Sir. Nicht seit gestern und da nur 50 ml Scotch.“  
  
Bruce schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Verdammt! Was ist hier los?“  
  
Steve hörte zu, seine Gedanken rasten. Bruce war vielleicht verwirrt warum es wie eine Überdosis schien, aber Steve hatte keine Illusionen. Er wollte nur die Schmerzen des Erfinders lindern mit zwei Morphium Tabletten im Milchshake! Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass sowas passieren konnte.  
  
Captain Americas Ehrgefühl verlangte es zuzugeben, was er getan hatte, also riskierte er es: „Bruce...“  
  
Der Physiker wirbelte herum, grünaügig und wild. „Was?“, knurrte er.  
  
Rogers verwarf seinen Plan seine Schuld zuzugeben, wenigstens für den Moment. Bruce war zu dicht am ausflippen und der Milliardär brauchte seine Fähigkeiten, nicht Hulks. Steve pausierte einen Moment und fuhr dann mit einer tiefen beruhigenden Stimme fort. „Bruce, du musst um Tonys Willen ruhig bleiben, okay?“  
  
Bruce starrte ihn einen Moment ungläubig an, dann schloss er seine Augen und atmete ein paar mal tief ein und aus. Als er sie wieder öffnete waren seine Sklera wieder weiß. Der Wissenschaftler nickte. „Ich hab alles im Griff, danke Steve. Lass uns Tony in mein Labor bringen.“ Er trat zurück und bedeutete Steve, dass er den leblosen Mann tragen sollte.  
  
Steve nickte und blieb still als er vortrat. Er würde es Bruce später beichten, wenn Tony außer Gefahr war.  
  
JARVIS sorgte dafür, dass der Aufzug mit geöffneter Tür auf sie wartete, als Cap einen Arm unter den Knien des ohnmächtigen Ingenieurs und den anderen hinter seinen Schultern, den ratlosen Körper in die Arme schaufelte und auf die Tür zu rannte. In Rekordzeit waren sie in Bruces Labor, Banner zeigte auf einen Tisch und kommandierte: „Leg ihn da drüben ab!“, während er selbst zu dem Notfall Arztkasten, den es in jedem Forschungslabor im Stark Tower gab, zu lief. Es komplett mit Hacken und allem von der Wand reißend, hetzte er zurück zu dem Tisch wo Cap schon die Monitore anschloss.   
  
Der Physiker riss in seiner Eile wörtlich den Deckel der Box ab und begann den Inhalte zu durchwühlen. „Was sind seine Viralparameter?“, fragte er ohne aufzusehen.  
  
Steve hatte einen medizinischen Kurs von SHIELD bekommen, so das er das Grundlegende beherrschte. Er hatte bereits alles nötige angeschlossen, als Bruce mit dem Kasten wiederkam. „Puls 45, Atmung 6 und sinkend, Blutdruck 82/46. Sauerstoffversorgung 86%“, rasselte er herunter.  
  
Bruce sah für einen Moment von seiner Suche auf. „Schließ eine Maske zu dem Sauerstoffkanister da an, dreh auf drei Liter und zieh sie Tony auf.“  
  
„Verstanden.“ Cap beeilte sich Banners Anweisungen zu folgen. Obwohl der Physiker kein Arzt war, hatte er lange genug als Amateurarzt in der Dritten Welt gearbeitet, um zu wissen, was er tat. Und wenn schon nichts Anderes, dann taten sie wenigstens  _etwas_.  Er positionierte die Maske vorsichtig über Mund und Nase des Milliardärs, das elastische Gummiband hinter seinem Kopf sichernd. Ihm war übel vor Schuld als er den kaum atmenden Mann anstarrte.  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als Bruce etwas aus der Kiste zog. „Hier ist es“, knurrte der Wissenschaftler triumphierend, schwenkte ein bereits gefüllte Spritze und ein Alkohol Tuch. Sich zu Tony drehend, straffe er einen Druckverband um seinen Arm und stach in ein Ven. Er zog genug Blut heraus um sicher zu sein, dass er die richtige Stelle erwischt hatte, leerte er die Spritze nachdem er den Verband entfernt hatte. Dann schnappte er sich einen Infusionsbeutel und begann es aufzubauen.  
  
„Was war das?“, fragte Rogers besorgt, „In der Spritze?“  
  
„Naloxon, auch bekannt als Narcanti. Ich weiß nicht wie oder warum, aber er verhält sich wie jemand der eine Überdosis Naroksemittel hatte, also behandele ich ihn entsprechend. Narcanti bindet sich an dieselben Rezeptoren und wirkt dadurch für 45 Minuten als Gegenmittel, was dem Körper eine Chance gibt, die Narkosemittel zu  verarbeiten."  
  
Wie um die Aussage zu  beweisen verzog sich Tonys Stirn vor Schmerz und er stöhnte. Er war immer noch tief schlafend, aber als er auf die Monitore sah, sah Bruce das sich sein Blutdruck, sein Puls und seine Sauerstoffversorgung alle bedeutend verbessert hatten. Er vollendete den Aufbau der Infusion und brachte sie zum Laufen, bevor er sich erlaubte zu entspannen.  
  
Banner lehnte sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer an einer nah liegenden Arbeitsplatte an. „Gut. Er scheint stabil zu sein, wird wahrscheinlich aber für die nächsten sieben, acht Stunden schlafen einfach deswegen, weil sein  Körper es braucht. Ich werde ihn an den Monitoren angeschlossen lassen, bis ich mit sicher bin, dass alle Narkosemittel aus seinem System sind.“  
  
Steve verlagerte unkomfortabel sein Gewicht von einem Fuß zum anderen, Selbstvorwürfe wurmten sich durch ihn. Trotzdem konnte er die Schuld ertragen bis Tony sicher war, aber dann würde er alles zugeben.  
  
Bruce runzelte die Stirn als er bemerkte das etwas...falsch mit Steve war. Bevor er danach fragen konnte, zeigte Rogers mit dem Daumen Richtung Tür und sagte schnell: „Ich geh und lass das restliche Team wissen was los ist.  Rufst du wenn er außer Gefahr ist oder wir helfen können?“  
  
„Na klar, Cap“, antwortete Bruce langsam, das uncharakteristische Verhalten immer noch analysierend. Dann, es scheinbar auf seiner geistigen Prioritätenliste nach unten verschiebend, drehte er sich um und fing an Blutproben aus dem Arm ohne Infusion zu nehmen. Den letzten schuldigen Blick des Supersoldaten bevor dieser den Raum verließ, bemerkte er nicht einmal.  
  
Die Analyse dauerte ein paar Minuten, während denen Bruce den komatösen Wissenschaftler minütlich durchcheckte.  _Wenn es eine Überdosis ist, kann es sein, dass sie absichtlich war?_ , wunderte er sich, als er nach übereinstimmender Pupillenreaktion checkte. Er bezweifelte es, Tony schien nicht im entferntesten Selbstmordgefährdet. Trotzdem wusste Bruce durch persönliche Erfahrung, dass das schwer zu sagen war, vor allem bei einem Mann der so viele Masken trug wie Stark. Pepper war auch nicht mehr da um das Genie ausgeglichen zu halten.  
  
Nun, es war leicht herauszufinden, ob Stark mit Absicht zu viele Naroksemittel genommen hatte. „JARVIS bist du dir  _sicher_ , dass er nur eine Morphium Tablette genommen hat?“  
  
„Ja, Doktor Banner, und auch nur auf mein Bestehen. Ich musste ihn an sein Versprechen zu Ihnen erinnern.“  
  
Bruce erinnerte sich lebhaft an das Gespräch am Morgen. Er war runtergegangen um Tony danach zu bitten einige seiner Gleichungen zu überprüfen, nur um den Mann gekrümmt um seine gebrochenen Rippen, die er durch seinen Zusammenstoß mit dem Gebäude erhalten hatte, zu finden, flach atmend um die Schmerzen zu minimieren. Nach der Diskussion des Teams beim Frühstück hatte sich Bruce verpflichtet gefühlt, wenigstens zu  _versuchen_  den anderen Wissenschaftler zu überzeugen seine Schmerzen zu kontrollieren, auch wenn er nicht genug ruhte. Bruce hatte es geschafft ihn dazu zu bringen, eine einzelne Morphium Tablette zu nehmen, mit einem Versprechen in den nächsten vier bis sechs Stunden eine weitere zu nehmen.  
  
Vielleicht war er JARVIS gegenüber nicht klar genug gewesen. „Wie viele hat er zwischen der einen mit mir heute morgen und der von dir aufgezwungenen heute nachmittag genommen?“  
  
„Keine, Sir.“  
  
Bruce sackte zurück in seinen Stuhl und tippte sich nachdenklich ans Kinn, die Brauen zusammen gezogen.  _OK, also nicht absichtlich. Vielleicht versuchter Mord?_  Jeder wusste das Stark Feinde hatte, was der Grund für die hohe Menge an Sicherheitsmaßnahmen im Tower war. Außerdem, wenn man der Durchschnittspresse glauben schenken konnte, war Tony die Sorte Mensch von der die Öffentlichkeit erwartete, dass man Drogenabhängig war. Es war nur ein kleiner Gedankensprung für einen Auftragskiller zu versuchen, ihn mit einer Überdosis zu ermorden, fälschlich annehmend, dass es als Unfall und Ergebnis eines zügellosen Lebensstils war. Selbstverständlich wusste jeder, der das Genie wirklich kannte, dass man Stark nur eine Tablette anzubieten brauchte, um eine Lektion gegen Drogen die sein Denken störten zu bekommen.  
  
Trotzdem, wie ging noch das Sprichwort? ' _Sobald du das unmögliche ausgeschlossen hast, ist was auch immer übrig bleibt, ganz egal wie unwahrscheinlich es ist, die Wahrheit._ '   
  
„JARVIS, du filmst doch Tonys Werkstatt, oder? Kann ich mir das ansehen, oder ist das Tony vorbehalten?“  
  
„Welchen Zeitraum wollen Sie sich ansehen?“, kam die vernünftige Antwort. Offensichtlich hatte Stark einige Zeiträume nur für seine Augen codiert, wahrscheinlich um ein weiteres Sicherheitslevel gegen Industirespionage seiner sensibleren Projekte hinzuzufügen.  
  
„Von dem Zeitpunkt als ich heute morgen das Labor verlassen habe bis du mich gerufen hast.“  
  
„Diese Aufnahmen stehen Ihnen ohne Ausnahme zur Verfügung. Bitte wenden Sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit ohne Ausnahmen zur Verfügung“, antwortete die KI.  
  
„Fang sobald ich die Werkstatt verlassen habe an.“ Er wusste, dass Tony zu diesem Zeitpunkt komplett in Ordnung war, schwer an der Reparatur seiner Rüstung am arbeiten sobald die einzelne Morphium Tablette wirkte und er leichter atmen konnte. Bruce lehnte sich aufmerksam vor, solange das Video nur den Ingenieur am arbeiten zeigte, spulte er vor. Er merkte  sich wo jedes Glas und jede Tasse von dem er etwas trank stand, und wo die Verpackungen von der Mahlzeit, die Steve gebracht hatte waren. Er musste alles was Tony konsumiert hatte auf Narkosemittel prüfen, ganz egal wie unwahrscheinlich. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf seine selbst gegebene Aufgabe, er versuchte, den Videobeweis, dass Tonys verschlechternder Zustand kurz nachdem Steve den Raum verlassen hatte zu ignorieren. Er erinnerte sich an den schuldigen Gesichtsausdruck Caps vorhin, aber er ignorierte es. Stark konnte sich im Falle eines spontanen Besuches des Anderen Kerls nicht verteidigen. Bruce entschied sich aber, später mit Steve darüber zu reden.  
  
„Der Scan von Mr. Starks Blut ist beendet“, unterbrach JARVIS als Bruce gerade Steve und sich selbst in den Raum hereineilen sah.  
  
„Zeig es hier, bitte“, fragte er an, als er seine Brille abnahm und an seinem Shirt reinigte bevor er sie wieder auf seine Nase setzte. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung als er die Ergebnisse über den Bildschirm scrollen sah und er pfiff leicht. „Das.....ist ein beeindruckendes Level von sowohl Beruhigungsmittel als auch Benzodiazepine.“ Er schaute kurz auf den anderen Wissenschaftler, der mittlerweile leicht schnarchte.  Den Kopf schüttelnd mutterte er: „Ist eine gute Sache, dass deine Leber große Mengen Alkohol gewohnt ist, sonst wärst du tot.“  
  
Grimmig schaltete der den Bildschirm ab. „JARVIS, beobachtest du ihn für eine Minute? Ich muss ein paar Dinge aus Tonys Werkstatt für die Analyse holen. Ich bin sofort zurück.“  
  
„Selbstverständlich. Ich werde Sie alarmieren, falls sich sein Zustand ändert.“  
  
„Danke.“ Bruce war sicher, dass Stark in fähigen Händen war, er beschloss, sich dennoch zu beeilen.

* * *

Nachdem er  die Reste in den Tassen, Gläser und Verpackungen analisiert hatte, die er in Tonys Labor gesammelt hatte, und sie mit den Ergebnissen des Blutvergiftungs Scans auf dem Bildschirm verglichen hatte, schloss Bruce seine Augen und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen, sich einmal mehr darauf konzentrierend, tief, langsam und beruhigend zu atmen. Sowohl in dem Milchshake, den Steve gebracht hatte, als auch in der Tasse Kaffee, den Tony als letzten Versuch wach zu bleiben getrunken hatte, nachdem er seinen Kopf an dem Tisch geschlagen hatte, waren Spuren von Narkosemitteln erhalten. Beruhigungsmittel waren in der Coca-Cola Flasche aus der Thor getrunken hatte und in Nataschas Smoothie vorhanden. Sonst schien nichts verseucht zu sein.  
  
Nach der Diskussion beim Frühstück hatte er eine ziemlich gute Idee, was los war und er war nicht gerade glücklich darüber.  
  
Bevor er unbegründete Anschuldigungen machte, wollte er sich hundertprozentig sicher sein. Er sah nach Tony um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch selbstständig atmete und natürlich schlief, dann adressierte er Tonys KI.  
  
„JARVIS? Kann ich in dieses Video reinzoomen? Es auf einen bestimmten Gegenstand konzentrieren?“  
  
„Natürlich, Sir.“  
  
„Analysierst du die Überwachung regelmäßig so genau?“ Wenn er das tat, dann gab es wahrscheinlich nichts zu sehen und Bruce würde Zeit verschwenden, die er besser damit verbringen könnte, ein paar Leuten klar zu machen, was sie falsch gemacht hatten.  
  
„Nur auf Nachfrage. Sonst würde es zu viel Speicherplatz auf meiner Festplatte verbrauchen.“  
  
Bruce, der so etwas erwartet hatte, nickte grimmig. „Lass uns dann mit der Herstellung des Smoothies anfangen.“  
  
Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, aber am Ende seiner detaillierten Analyse war er sich sicher; die Avengers hätten um ein Haar einen von ihnen getötet. Auf dem Band konnte Bruce sehen, wie Natascha unauffällig eine Pille aus ihrer Handfläche in den Mixer, bevor sie ihn schloss und Dummy, der unruhig an ihrer Seite wartete, ermunternd an, während der Milliardär am anderen Ende des Labors etwas schweißte. Er schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass der Russische Spion in Raum war und bekam es nicht mit, als sie ging. Wenig später kam Thor und redete eine Weile über seine „Glorreiche Jane“ bis Tony ihn ausblendete. Er entschuldigte sich, sagte er habe Durst, und trank alles bis auf ein Glas aus der Flasche die Tony im Kühlschrank seiner Werkstatt aufbewahrte. Dann lies Thor, mit für den Asgardianer untypischer List, eine blau-rote Kapsel in die restliche Cola und schwenkte es unauffällig, damit die Kapsel sich auflöste, während er von Janes nahendem Besuch redete. Stark antwortete nur abgelenkt die Fragen des Gotts (Ü/N: Im Original stand „Halbgott“),  während er die unebenen Bereiche des Abschnitts, den er gerade fertiggestellt hatte, mit einem Schleifrad auffüllte. Kurz bevor Steve ankam lies Tony sich von Dummy einen Kaffee bringen, den er abwesend abstellte, als er von Resultaten einer Kraftmessung, die auf einem Monitor in der Nähe aufgelistet wurden, abgelenkt wurde. Es war beinahe nicht mitzubekommen, aber Bruce zoomte auf den Becher und beobachtete ihn sorgfältig. Seine fokussierte Aufmerksamkeit machte sich bezahlt, als nach ein paar Minuten eine kleine weiße Pille im dampfenden Becher landete und sich wahrscheinlich sofort auflöste. Er fand heraus, dass sie aus dem Luftschacht abgefeuert wurde. Obwohl Bruce den Bogenschützen nicht gesehen hatte, hatte er kaum Zweifel, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Schließlich, obwohl er Steve die Pille nicht in den Smoothie hatte werfen sehen, waren Steve und Tony doch die einzigen, die den Smoothie berührt hatten und Banner erinnerte sich an den schuldigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Captain vorhin, als er die Überdosis erwähnt hatte.  
  
Er schloss seine Augen und kniff die Brücke seiner Nase um die nahenden Kopfschmerzen zu verhindern. Offensichtlich hatte das Team seine Einwände dagegen, Stark mit einem Beruhigungspfeil abzuschießen gehört, aber sie hatten sie nicht verstanden. Stattdessen hatten sie alle individuell entschieden, den Mann „zu seinem eigenen Besten“ zu betäuben, aber sicherzugehen, dass sonst niemand davon wusste, um sicherzugehen, dass Bruce nichts mitbekommen würde.  
  
Er seufzte und stand auf, um Tony nochmals zu untersuchen. Das überarbeitete Genie war mittlerweile wie eine Katze gekrümmt und schnarchte leicht, seine Vitalwerte normal, da er nur wegen Erschöpfung schlief, nicht wegen Medizin. Er konnte momentan sicher allein gelassen werden.  
  
Banner drehte seinen Kopf zur Zimmerdecke. „JARVIS, ruf das Team zusammen, alle außer Tony.“ Seine Augen waren gefährlich schmal. „Wir müssen eine kleine Unterhaltung über 'Informierte Einwilligung' durchführen.“

* * *

Bruce wartete bis alle saßen bevor er den Gemeinsachftsbereich betrat, die Zeit bis dahin nutzte der um sich zu beruhigen und zu überlegen, was genau er sagen würde, da er am Morgen scheinbar  _nicht_  klar genug gewesen war. Er mochte es nicht, im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, aber er streckte seine Schultern durch und fasste einen Entschluss bevor er ins Wohnzimmer trat. Besorgte Freunde oder nicht, diese „Superhelden“ mussten verstehen, dass das was sie getan hatten  _nicht OK_  war. Er musste sichergehen, dass sowas  _nie_ wieder passieren würde.  
  
Er blieb stehen, zwang sich, nicht nervös mit seinen Händen zu spielen, und räusperte sich.  
  
Er startete höflich aber entschieden. „Danke, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Ich weiß, ihr seid alle beschäftigt, aber wir müssen Tonys derzeitigen Zustand diskutieren.“  
  
Die Gruppe schien verwirrt von seinem traurigen Ton und sahen sich gegenseitig besorgt an. Alle außer Steve. Er schrank in seinem Stuhl und sah schuldig und miserabel aus. Bruce fühlte leicht sympatisch für den Captain; von der ganzen Medizin, die Tony den Tag über verabreicht wurde, hatte ihm Steve nur ein Narkosemittel, dass ihm von einem Arzt verschrieben wurden und in der vorgeschriebenen Menge verabreicht. Trotzdem war es ohne Einverständnis und deshalb, trotz guter Absichten, das falsche Ding zu tun.  
  
„Ich dachte der Man of Iron würde endlich schlafen!“, schrie Thor auf. „Ist das nicht etwas Gutes?“ Bruce war fassungslos wie gut der Asgardianer unschuldig spielte, wo sonst sämtliche seiner Gefühle und Absichten offensichtlich waren.  
  
Seine Augen wurden grün vor Wut, bevor er sie schloss und einige Male tief ein- und ausatmete, sein Temperament im Zaun haltend. Sie waren wieder braun als sich seine Augenlider hoben, aber man konnte in ihren Tiefen immer noch ein wütendes Feuer lodern sehen.  
  
„Nein, das ist es nicht“, zwang er zwischen seinen Zähnen heraus. „Wenn nicht für JARVIS Überwachung und Tonys Gewohnheit, viel mehr als nötig in die Notfallverbandskasten in den Labor zu tun, wäre er höchstwahrscheinlich  _gestorben_.“ Er hielt eine Hand hoch um um Ruhe zu bitten, da das Team ihn mit lauten Fragen zu überfluten schien. Steve versank noch weiter in seinem Stuhl.  
  
„Bitte, ich werde alles erklären. Allerdings bin ich gerade so wütend das, wenn ihr keinen Überraschungsbesuch vom „Anderen Kerl“ haben wollt, ihr einfach nur ruhig da sitzen werdet und eure Münder geschlossen haltet.“ Er sah jedem von ihnen in die Augen und sah wiederwillige Zustimmung von allen.  
  
Er atmete tief ein und begann: „Ich werde euch drei Geschichten erzählen. Es ist notwendig, dass ihr genau zuhört und nicht dazwischenredet und ich werde eure Fragen beantworten, wenn ich fertig bin.“  
  
„Susan war meine Laborpartnerin in Chemie 101 im College. Sie war schön, brilliant und wollte Ärztin werden. Sie war im Mittelwesten aufgewachsen und hatte nicht wirklich ein Sozialleben in der High School, also waren die Studentenwohnheime im College ein kleiner Schock für sie. Immerhin lebte sie im Wohnheim der Ehrenstudenten, also war es nicht so schlimm, wie es hätte sein können.“  
  
„Sie hatte sich schnell mit ihren Zimmergenossinen und ein paar Jungs von gegenüber angefreundet. Die Acht waren parktsch unzertrennlich. Und, obwohl die anderen sie für ihre Abneigung gegenüber Getränken mit hohem Alkohlgehalt ärgerten und versuchten, sie dazu zu bringen, auf Partys „locker zu lassen“, verstand sie sich spitze mit ihnen.“  
  
„Etwa in der Mitte des zweiten Semesters schmiss einer von Susans Freunden eine Party und einige von ihnen hatten sich zusammengetan und hatten beschlossen, etwas in ihren Drink zu tun, damit sie „zu ihrem eigenen Besten“ etwas locker ließ. Eins der Mädchen hatte etwas verschriebenes Valium und schaffte es, etwas in Susans Drink zu tun. Danach hat sie „locker gelassen“. Am nächsten Morgen konnte sie sich überhaupt nicht an die Party erinnern, hatte Herpes und war ungewollt schwanger.“ Er starre die Gruppe wütend an. „Sie hat das College abgebrochen um das Kind alleingestellt zu erziehen; so weit ich weiß ist sie mittlerweile Laborassistentin an der Culver University.“  
  
Er pausierte für den Effekt, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, dann fuhr er fort. „Die zweite Geschichte ist meine eigene, während sie anders ist, gibt es wichtige Parallelen.“ Er spielte nun nervös mit seinen Händen, stoppte aber als er es bemerkte.  
  
„Mittlerweile habe ich sowohl SHIELD als auch den Avengers die uneingeschränkte Erlaubnis gegeben, mich still zulegen, wenn der Hulk zur Gefahr wird; das steht unverändert. General Ross von der US Army hingegen hat eine Geschichte nicht nur damit den Anderen Kerl _ohne_ Erlaubnis zu betäuben, sondern auch  _mich_ wenn ich immer noch ein Mensch bin. Er hat medizinische Experimente autorisiert, die nur mich mithilfe Drogen in einen komatösen Zustand zu bringen, sondern auch mich mit experimentellen Substanzen zu injizieren, die den Hulk nach seiner Laune entweder unterdrücken oder herausholen sollten, beinhaltete. Nichts davon war mit informierter Einverständnis, oder überhaupt Einverständnis. Die einzige „Erlaubnis“ die er  _seiner Meinung nach_ brauchte war, dass es seiner Meinung nach zu meinem Besten, oder der in meiner Umgebung wäre.“  
  
Ein kurzer Blick zu seinem Publikum teilte ihm mit, dass sie nun unkomfortable Blicke austauschten; Steve bemerkte, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der schuldig aussah.  
  
„Mittlerweile solltet ihr wissen, worauf das hinausläuft. Die dritte Geschichte ist Tonys. Beim Frühstück haben wir seinen Unwillen zu Schlafen und seine Medizin zu nehmen diskutiert, ich dachte, dass ich es klar gemacht hätte, dass ihn gegen seinen Willen oder ohne sein Wissen unter Drogen zu setzen keine akzeptable Lösung ist, ganz egal wie sehr er Schlaf braucht. Scheinbar habt ihr alle  _verstanden_ , dass ich  _persönlich_  damit ein Problem habe, und es OK sein würde, solange ich es nicht herausfinden würde. Schließlich war es „zu seinem eigenen Besten“ oder nicht?“  
  
Er starrte die versammelten Superhelden wütend an, seine Augen wurden ein weiteres Mal für einen Moment smaragdgrün. „Ratet mal was passiert ist? Ich habe es herausgefunden, weil Tony  _verdammt nochmal fast aufgehört hat zu atmen_!  “ Am Ende des Satzes war er am Schreien. Er unterdrückte sichtbar sein Temperament während das Team klugerweise still blieb. Nach einem Moment kehrte er in seine belehrende Pose zurück.  
  
„Tony hat schon sein ganzes Leben lang Schlafprobleme. Er hat immer ein Minimum von drei getrennten kompletten Gedankengängen, manchmal bis zu zwölf. Es ist eines der anerkannten Nachteile daran, ein Genie zu sein. Die meisten wenden sich zum Alkohol, wobei Stark dem klassischen Muster folgt. Er und ich haben in der Vergangenheit darüber geredet und, während ich kein Vertrauen missbrauchen möchte, müsst ihr den Ausmaß eurer Taten verstehen.“  
  
„Unserer Taten?“, unterbrach Natascha ihn scheinbar unschuldig. Der Rest hatte seine Schuld scheinbar akzeptiert.  
  
Glücklicherweise hatte Bruce erwartet, dass mindestens einer von ihnen  leugnen würde den Ingenieur unfreiwillig unter Drogen zu setzen, also behielt er die Kontrolle über sein Temperament. Stattdessen, zeigte er auf jeden von ihnen und sagte in einer Das-ist-ein-Fakt-Stimme: „Dann gehen wir mal ins Eingemachte. Nat, du hast 2 mg Rivotril in einen Smoothie, den Dummie ihm geben sollte, nachdem du weg warst gegeben. Clint hat etwas was wie eine 4 mg Dilaudid in seinen Kaffee geschmissen. Thor hat 30 mg Planum in Tonys Coca Cola geschlichen und der Michshake von Steve war mit Morphium versetzt.“ Nach der Zusammenfassung hatte sogar Widow Schwierigkeiten, seinen Blick zu erwidern.  
  
„Jetzt wo wir damit fertig sind so zu tun, als wäre ich ein Idiot, werde ich fortfahren“, knurrte er. „Wie gesagt ist es schwer seine Gedanken lange genug abzustellen, damit er schlafen konnte, und er  schafft es durch Alkohol. Eine Schlaftablette würde auch gehen, aber wenn er eine nimmt und einen der „schlechten Träume“ hat, die ihn seid Afghanistan plagen?  _Er kann nicht aufwachen_.  Ich weiß nicht, wer von euch PTBS Träume hatte, aber ich wette die meisten von euch wissen genau  worüber ich rede. Jetzt stellt euch vor wie sich das anfühlen würde, wenn ihr nicht aufwachen könntet.“  
  
Steves Augen weiteten sich vor Horror und er schlang seine Arme um sich und schüttelte sich als wäre ihm kalt. Clint sah kurz bestürzt aus, dann so gefühlslos wie er es unter Lokis Bann getan hatte. Nataschas Augen wurden skrupelloses Obsidian, und es brauchte nicht viel Vorstellungskraft, um den Red Room in ihren Tiefen zu sehen. Und während Thor nicht für einen Moment in seinen Gedanken versunken war, schien er wenigstens genug verstanden zu haben und schämte sich.  
  
Bruce pausierte für einen Moment, sodass seine Worte in sein Publikum einsinken konnten. „Also Schlaftabletten? Beruhigungsmittel? Kein guter Plan!“  
  
„Und Betäubungsmittel? Er mag diese Pillen nicht, weil sie seine Gedanken vernebeln, was einen Großteil von der Arbeit die er täglich erledigt gefährlich macht. Es ist das  selbe benebelte Gefühl, was manche Leute, die ihre Realität chemisch verzerrt mögen, abhängig macht. Da er sie so selten nimmt, ist er viel sensibler als er es sonst wäre, obwohl sein Alkoholkonsum einen Teil davon aufhebt. Mit der einen Pille, die er für mich genommen hat, den zwei die so gut wie sicher in Captain Rogers Shake waren...“  
  
Daraufhin lief Steve vor Scham rot an und starrte seine Hände an.  
  
„...und dem Dilaudid das Clint in seinen Kaffee geschmissen hat, hatte er das fünffache seines vorgeschriebenen vier Stunden Maximum in etwas fünfzehn Minuten.“  
  
„Zusammen mit der Schlaftablette mit der Thor die Cola versetzt hat und dem Anxiolytikum das Natascha in seinen Smoothie gemischt hat, beides Benzodiazepine wie Valium, ist es ein Wunder das er lange genug überlebt hat, dass Hilfe ankommen konnte.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Die einzige Dosis der Tony zugestimmt hat oder von der er überhaupt wusste war die eine Schmerztablette von der er nach einem Gespräch mit mir heute morgen zugestimmt hat, sie zu nehmen.“ Er starrte die Versammlung wütend an. „Ihr müsste  _alle_ verstehen das es keinen Unterschied zu den anderen beiden Geschichten gibt. Ihr habt ihn „zu seinem eigenen Besten“ unter Drogen gesetzt, ohne Zustimmung, genau wie Ross und Susans so genannte Freunde.“  
  
Seine Stimme wurde tiefer und er musste kämpfen, damit der Hulk ihnen nicht mal die Meinung geigte. Trotzdem zischte er kaum unter Kontrolle: „Wer denkt ihr wer ihr seid, dass ihr für einen Erwachsenen Mann die Entscheidungen trefft, was und was nicht zu seinem Besten ist? Ärzte müssen einem Patienten mental unfähig erklären bevor sie ohne Zustimmung des Patienten Medizin nutzen können, sogar so harmlose lebensrettende Medizin wie Antibiotika. Solange der Patient bei klarem Verstand ist und die Auswirkungen, die Medizin nicht zu nehmen versteht, heißt „nein“  _nein_. Und ihnen nicht einmal die Möglichkeit geben? Nur wenn der Patient nicht bei Bewusstsein ist oder Unfähig ist, Antwort zu geben. Tut mir Leid für die Formulierung Thor, aber  _wer ist gestorben und hat euch zu Göttern erklärt_? “  
  
Am Ende seiner Rede war er am Keuchen, sie immer noch wütend anstarrend. Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen schien er seine Stimme wiederzufinden.  
  
„OK, ich bin fertig. Fragen?“, bellte er.  
  
„Ähm“, sprach Clint zögernd, die Hand auf Schulterhöhe- „Wie geht es ihm?“  
  
Daraufhin nickten Steve und die Anderen und Bruce war etwas beruhigt, dass Tonys Zustand ihre erste Sorge war. Das Bereuen in ihren Gesichtern bestätigte, dass er dieses Mal seinen Punkt herübergebracht hatte.  
  
„Er wird wieder normal werden. Er schläft jetzt natürlich“, gab er wiederwillig zu.  
  
„Können wir ihn sehen“, fragte Steve.  
  
„Er wird in etwa einem Tag aufwachen. Im Moment sollte er ungestört ruhen.“ Bruce fühlte sich verständlicherweise verpflichtet, ihn zu beschützen.  
  
„Wir wollten ihm doch nichts tun“, murmelte Steve ohne eine Spur Selbstrechtfertigung. „Wir wollten nur, dass er sich ausruht und wieder gesund wird.“  
  
„Sag ihm das wenn er wieder aufwacht“, Banner kniff seine Augen skeptisch zusammen. „Hoffentlich vergibt er euch, dass ihr in mit eurer Nettigkeit fast  _umgebracht  _habt.“  
  
Das Team nickte und tauschte mehr schuldige Blicke aus. Da keiner mehr Fragen stellte nickte Bruce. „Gut. Wenn das alles ist, gehe ich zurück zu meinem Patient.“ Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum, sicher das so etwas nie wieder passieren würde.  
  
Er war zufrieden. Die Frage war:  _Wie wird Tony reagieren?_


	3. Chapter 3

Aufwachen war zur Abwechslung mal kein hektischer Prozess für Tony. Sein Gehirn fühlte sich immer noch an als hätte es jemand in Watte verpackt, wie als er das letzte Mal zu lange im Krankenbereichs SHIELDs liegen musste. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah eine weiße Decke, die weder zu seinem Zimmer noch zu seiner Werkstatt gehörte, aber auch nicht zu einem Krankenzimmer von SHIELD. Er äugte sie misstrauisch, aber er konnte sich an keine Verletzungen oder Unfälle seit dem gebrochenen Fuß erinnern, also sollte er nicht in einem Krankenhaus sein.  
  
Bevor er lange darüber nachdenken konnte, sagte eine sanfte beruhigende Stimme: „Hey, Tony. Du bist okay. Du bist in meinem Labor."  
  
„Bruce“, krächzte er, dann räusperte er sich und versuchte es erneut, „Bruce, was ist passiert? Warum ist alles so benebelt? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern....ist etwas mit meinem Gehirn passiert?“  
  
Banner antwortete eindeutig mit einer Spur Wut in seiner Stimme: „Dein Team war so besorgt darüber das du nicht schläfst, dass sie entschieden haben, es selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.“  
  
„Was?“ Der Ingenieur war sich nicht sicher, dass er Bruce folgte und seine Verwirrung war auf seinem Gesicht ablesbar.  
  
Der Physiker schnaubte: „Alle von ihnen haben ein Getränk oder eine Mahlzeit von dir mit entweder Narkosemittel oder Beruhigungsmittel versetzt. Unglücklicherweise wusste keiner von ihnen, dass die Anderen es getan hatten, also hast du versehentlich eine Überdosis abbekommen.“ Er verschränkte die Arme über der Brust.“Keine Sorge, ich habe es mit ihnen „diskutiert“. So etwas wird  _nicht wieder_  passieren.“  
  
Starks Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Nach all diesen Jahren voller Selbstzerstörung, sterbe ich fast weil meine Freu...mein Team nicht glaubt, dass ich auf mich selbst aufpassen kann?“  
  
Bruce zuckte innerlich, als er hörte wie Tony bereits begonnen hatte, das Team in andere mentale Kategorien einzuordnen. „Ich würde es zwar nicht so formulieren....aber eigentlich schon, ja.“ Tony Starks Vertrauen war normalerweise schwer zu erarbeite, wenn man seiner Akte trauen konnte, die Avengers hatten es auf irgendeine wundersame Art geschafft, auf einer Position direkt unter Pepper, Happy und Rhodey zu landen. Es sah allerdings so aus, als wäre dies nicht mehr der Fall.  
  
Natürlich, jetzt da er darüber nachdachte, war Bruce sich selbst nicht sicher, inwiefern er dem Team noch vertraute. Essen mit Drogen versetzten und lächelnd dasitzen während das Opfer es konsumierte? Banner hätte Steve so etwas nie zugetraut. Natascha schon, jedoch nicht Steve.  
  
Tony versank in Gedanken, scheinbar über etwas ähnliches nachdenkend. „Huh“, grunzte er, unsicher auf seiner Lippe kauend. Nach einem Moment sah er auf und traf Bruces Blick. „Sogar Cap?“, fragte er leise, und seine Stimme krächzte ein wenig.  
  
Bruce presste seine Lippen grimmig zusammen und nickte. „Ja. Dein Shake. Er hat zwei Morphium Tabletten beigemixt.“  
  
Tony setzte sich auf und Bruce sorgte dafür, das seine Position von der Liege unterstützt würde. Als sie fertig waren, war der Ingenieur wütend. „Wer noch?“, verlangte er, die Augen schimmernd vor Wut.  
  
Bruce zählte an seinen Fingern ab. „Clint, vier Milligramm Dilaudid. Steve zehn Milligramm Morphium. Thor 30 Milligramm Planum. Natascha, zwei Milligramm Rivotril.“  
  
„Der Smoothie!“, zischte Tony aufgebracht. „Ich wusste ich hätte ihr nicht vertrauen sollen“, grollte er in sich hinein. Er schnaubte. „Soviel zum Thema 'die Vergangenheit ist vorbei'.“  
  
Banners Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und er legte seinen Kopf leicht verwirrt schief. „Was?“  
  
Tony schnitt eine Grimasse, nun wütend auf sich selbst. „Sie hat sowas ähnliches schon mal getan, nur das sie damals so getan hat, als wäre sie Natalie Rushman. Hat eine Nadel in meinen Hals gesteckt und mir eine Droge gegen meine Palladium Vergiftung verabreicht. Hat nicht gefragt, sondern es einfach getan. Ich habe versucht, sie auf Abstand zu halten, aber... sie ist ein wichtiges Mitglied des Teams. Ich war kurz davor, Dummy den Smoothie wegschütte zu lassen als ich herausgefunden habe, dass sie an der Produktion beteiligt war, aber ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich ihr irgendwann einmal vergeben muss.“ Seine Augen wurden Obsidian. „Kein Fehler, den ich noch einmal machen werde.“  
  
Er holte tief Luft und seufzte. Nach einem Moment schaute er neugierig zu Bruce auf. „Wie hast du es geschafft mich zu retten?“  
  
„JARVIS hat mich gerufen, als er dich nicht wecken konnte.“  
  
Tony dachte eine Sekunde nach, schlug dann „Narcanti?“ vor.  
  
Einer von Bruces Mundwinkeln zuckte nach oben. „Ja. Gute Sache, das deine Labornotfällkästen so gut ausgestattet sind.“  
  
Tony lächelte auch etwas, aber es verschwand schnell von seinem Gesicht. Er starrte eine Minute lang auf seine gefalteten Hände herab und war die ganze Zeit über ungewöhnlich still. Schließlich fragte er so leise, dass man es kaum hören konnte: „Bruce, was soll ich tun? Ich werde ihnen nicht wieder vertrauen können, nicht hiernach.“  
  
„Denk darüber nach, Tony. Wird es die Teamarbeit im Notfall betreffen oder nur Essen und Trinken? Was du als Nächstes tust, hängt von dieser Antwort ab.“ Bruce war ungewohnt ernst.  
  
Das Genie nahm sich ein paar Minuten, um jeden Aspekt der Frage zu betrachten. Schließlich antwortete er: „Nur Essen und Trinken, denke ich. Ich werde in näherer Zukunft nichts essen können, was mir einer von ihnen gibt, vielleicht nie wieder. Aber in der Rüstung sollte alles OK sein.“ Sein Mundwinkel wandelte sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich bin immer OK in der Rüstung.“  
  
„Sie haben es gut gemeint“, versuchte es Bruce, aber er glaubte selbst nicht daran.  
  
Tonys Augen weiteten sich, als er etwas realisierte.  „Oh Gott, das bringt die Erinnerungen zu General Ross wieder auf. Es tut mir so Leid, Bruce.“  
  
Der Physiker schnaufte. „Es gibt keinen Grund für dich Mitleid für mich zu haben. In diesem Szenario bist du das Opfer, erinnerst du dich?“  
  
„Ja schon, aber trotzdem...“  
  
Banner nahm seine Brille am und reinigte sie. „Es ist alles okay. Ich werde bei den Avengers bleiben und an ihrer Seite kämpfen. Aber die gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten mit dem Team werden aus meinem Zeitplan verschwinden.“  
  
Tony kicherte. „Ja, bei mir auch. Trotzdem die Welpenblicke werden unerträglich sein, bis ich ihnen vergebe. Sie werden wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerken, dass du die Mahlzeiten vermeidest, aber mich werden sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen.“ Er überlegte für eine Minute und murmelte dann: „Ich werde so tun müssen, als wäre es OK.“  
  
„Was?“, Bruce war fassungslos.  
  
Der Milliardär weitete seine Arme, so das jeder sah, dass es „Was soll ich sonst tun“ heißen sollte. „Cap wird zum Trauerkloß mutieren, Clint und Natascha werden sich die ganze Zeit verteidigen, und Thor wird sich die ganze Zeit wundern, warum sich seine „Shield Brüder“ nicht vertragen. Soweit wir wissen ist jemanden ohne Einverständnis unter Drogen zu setzten eine Liebeserklärung in Asgard.“  
  
Bruce kicherte: „Ich wage es zu bezweifeln, aber sonst liegst zu wahrscheinlich richtig. Aber wie?  Kannst du ihnen so leicht zum Wohle des Teams vergeben?“  
  
Stark zeigte dem anderen Wissenschaftler sein bestes Medien-Grinsen. „Ich werde so lange so tun, bis es wirklich passiert“, er gluckste, klatschte dann seine Hände zusammen: „Alles in allem wird so kein Schaden verursacht. Jetzt bin ich ausgeruht und muss weiter arbeiten.“  
  
„Tony, bist du sicher...“, unterbrach Bruce.  
  
„Könnte nicht besser sein“, rief der Ingenieur fröhlich aus, dann schnitt er eine Grimasse und zeigte auf seinen gebrochenen Fuß. „Abgesehen davon natürlich. Könntest du mir meine Krücken angeben?“  
  
Bruce schüttelte seinen Kopf in Unglauben als er die Krücken holte und weitergab. „Mein Gott“, sagte er verwundert, „Du hast eine Chance verpasst, als du dich entschieden hast, kein Schauspieler zu werden!“  
  
Starks Lächeln verwandelte sich daraufhin in ein Echtes. „Hey, ich bin gut in Allem was ich tue. Dinge in die Luft zu jagen gefällt mir bloß am Besten.“  
  
Bruce nickte, selbst schüchtern lächelnd. „Das glaube ich dir. Trotzdem eine Schande. Du hättest einen Oscar bekommen.“

* * *

Der Erfinder verschwand wie alle erwartet hatten die nächsten zwei Tage in seinem Labor, vermutlich um zu grübeln. Ansonsten kehrte das Leben in seine gewohnten Bahnen zurück, nur das  _gelegentlich  _schuldige Blicke zwischen dem Team gewechselt wurden. Am Morgen des dritten Tages tauchte Stark gähnend und sich am Kopf kratzend auf der Suche nach Kaffee in der gemeinsamen Küche auf.  
  
„Hi, Tony“, grüßte Steve leise, unsicher wie der Wissenschaftler reagieren würde. Der Soldat hatte sich gerade eine Tasse Kaffee eingeschüttet, aber er hatte noch nichts getrunken, also bot er sie dem Genie an. „Kaffee?“  
  
Der Milliardär schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, was Steve beinahe dazu gebracht hätte erleichtert die Schultern fallen zu lassen, aber dann schüttelte der Ingenieur seinen Kopf. „Nein Danke. Ich kann mir meinen eigenen holen.“ Er humpelte vorsichtig mit seinen Krücken zu dem Schrank, in dem die Tassen verstaut waren. Rogers beobachtete verwirrt wie Stark eine einfache weiße Tasse aus der Mitte des Regals nahm, anstelle seiner normalen 'Ich bin Iron Man' Tasse, die Pepper ihm aus Spaß gegeben hatte, die er allerdings liebte. Rogers drehte sich um, es war ihm peinlich zu starren und er wollte nicht, dass sich der andere Mann unwohl fühlte.  
  
Als Tony seine Tasse mit schwarzem Kaffee füllte, beobachtete er unauffällig, wie Steve seine Tasse trank. Er konnte keine Veränderungen feststellen, und da niemand wusste, wann genau er in die Küche kommen würde, war der Kaffee wahrscheinlich OK. Es war logisch, es zu versuchen.  
  
Cap unterbrach unerwartet seine Gedanken.“Schau, Tony, ich wollte nur sagen...“, fing Steve  peinlich berührt an. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe nur versucht zu helfen und...“  
  
Oh nein. Dieses Gespräch würden sie  _nicht_ haben. „Keine Sorge, Bruce hat mir alles erzählt.“ Er fixierte seinen Team Leiter mit einem messerscharfen Blick. „Nachdem er mit euch darüber geredet hat werdet ihr sowas nicht nochmal machen, oder?“ Er winkte abweisend mit seiner Hand, zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich um. „Du hast nur getan, was zu für das beste gehalten hast.“ Er nahm seine Tasse und seine Krücken und bewegte sich langsam aber sicher Richtung Tür. „Ich muss zurück zur Arbeit!“, sang er fröhlich, als er davon hinkte.  
  
Steve war erstaunt. War Tony wirklich nicht wütend auf sie? Er hätte wetten können, dass der Milliardär sehr wütend wäre. Sein Herz fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken etwas leichter an. Vielleicht gab es eine Chance, dass alles wieder so werden würde, wie es vorher gewesen war.  
  
Als Stark nicht zum Mittagessen wider kam, entschied Steve, dass er ihm eine Percocet-freie Mahlzeit schuldig war. Er ging zu Tonys Lieblingsburgerkette und kaufte einen Cheeseburger mit allem, eine Pommes und einen Milchshake. Er bemerkte erst kurz vor der Werkstatt, dass es genau die gleiche Mahlzeit war, mit der er das Genie dazu getrickst hatte, Narkosemittel einzunehmen. Er stoppte auf der Treppe und starrte die Tüte einen Moment an, bevor er entschied, es wenigstens zu versuchen. Das schlimmste, was der Milliardär tun konnte, war ihm die Mahlzeit ins Gesicht zu schmeißen, oder?  
  
Als er an die Tür der Werkstatt kam, zögerte er einen Moment bevor er seinen Code eingab, so gut wie sicher, dass ihm nicht erlaubt werden würde, einzutreten. Zu seiner freudigen Überraschung öffnete sich die Tür ohne Verzögerung. Er konnte den Ingenieur an einem Tisch am anderen Ende des Raums sehen, wie er eine besonders hartnäckige Delle in seiner Rüstung ausschlagend, bevor er sie mit einer Platte, die neben ihm lag, verstärkte. Sein Haar klebte vor Schweiß flach um die Schutzbrille, die seine Augen bedeckte. Sein Hammer hob und senkte sich in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, im Takt mit der allgegenwärtigen Rockmusik. Es gab keine Anzeichen dafür, dass der Mann ihn gehört hatte, als er den Raum betreten hatte.  
  
„Tony?“, rief er, eine Hand neben seinen Mund haltend. „Ich habe Mittagessen für dich!“  
  
Der Milliardär sah kurz auf und als er Steve, der mit einer Tüte in der Tür stand, bemerkte, setzte er den Hammer ab, nahm die Schutzbrille ab und lächelte ihn an. „Hey, Steve! Ein Burger? Danke!“ Er zeigte auf einen Tisch in der Nähe. „Leg es einfach da ab, okay? Ich bin im Moment etwas beschäftigt.“  
  
Rogers erwiderte sein Lächeln, unglaublich erleichtert. „Sicher doch.“ Er tat wie Tony es gesagt hatte, verlagerte dann sein Gewicht auf den anderen Fuß.  
  
Der Erfinder legte fragend seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Ist noch etwas anderes, Cap?“, fragte er. „Im Moment geht’s gerade schlecht, aber ich werde sehen, was ich später tun kann.“  
  
Steve schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte nur...es ist nichts.“  
  
Tony zuckte mit den Schultern bevor er seine Schutzbrille wieder runter zog und seinen Hammer nahm. „OK, wenn du dir sicher bist. Du weißt, wo ich bin, falls was auch immer es ist 'etwas' wird.“ Dann kehrte er zum ausschlagen der Dellen zurück.  
  
„OK, nun, ich werde einfach...“, er hörte auf zu Reden, als er bemerkte, dass der Milliardär ihn nicht länger hören konnte, also drehte er um und verließ den Raum. Er konnte nicht andere, als sich dabei erleichtert zu fühlen; das Gespräch war komplett normal verlaufen. Scheinbar hatte Stark wirklich nicht vor nachtragend zu sein. Steve konnte nicht glauben, dass er so viel Glück hatte. Er begann leise zu Pfeifen, als er die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsbereich hoch stieg.  
  
Als er sicher war, dass der Supersoldat weg war, schob Tony seine Schutzbrille hoch und starrte die Tür wütend an, bevor er anfing, dies mit die Tüte auf dem Tisch. Sein Gesicht nahm kalkulierende Züge an. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde dieser Ausdruck durch ein teuflisches Grinsen ersetzt und er rief über seine Schulter, „Dummy! Komm her!“  
  
Er humpelte zu dem Tisch auf dem das Fast Food platziert war und nahm vorsichtig alles flammbare aus der Reichweite. Dummy rollte an dem Moment gehorsam an seine Seite und sah die isolierten Gegenstände, eine Papiertüte und einen Pappbecher, neugierig an.  
  
Der Erfinder zeigte auf Rogers Geschenk. „Siehst du das hier? Ich brauche deine Hilfe damit.“  
  
Der Roboterarm wippte fragend, zuerst Stark, dann das Essen, dann wieder den Ingenieur ansehend. Er gab einen fragendes 'Chirp' von sich.  
  
Tony grinste unverschämt; Dummy würde das hier lieben. So sich so schnell bewegend, wie es mit dem verletzten Fuß ging, setzte er die Schutzbrille wieder auf und nahm sich dann die Lötlampe, die auch auf dem Tisch lag. Er fing wieder an teuflisch zu Lächeln, drehte die Flamme voll auf und steckte das Fast Food in Brand. Die Tüte und ihr Inhalt fingen mit einer befriedigenden Geschwindigkeit Feuer.  
  
Dummy heulte kurz schrill und alarmiert, drehte sich dann um die eigene Achse und eilte davon. In Sekunden war der aufgeregte Roboter mit seinem Lieblings Feuerlöscher zurückgekehrt und fing an ihn entschlossen zu benutzen. Tony konnte nicht anders, er lachte bis es ihm Schmerzen bereitete, bei dem Bild wie Dummy Steves Burger, Fritten und eventuell vergifteten Shake in mit Schaum bedecktes Irgendwas.  
  
Als er sicher war, dass das Feuer gelöscht war, drehte sich der Roboterarm zu dem immer noch lachenden Wissenschaftler, und schwenkte die Waffe seiner Wahl. Stark wischte sich die Lachtränen mit dem Handrücken von den Wangen und riss sich genug zusammen, dass er sprechen konnte.  
  
„Gut....ha, ha.... guter Junge, Dummy! Du warst eine große Hilfe! Ha, ha, ha.... Gute Arbeit!“  
  
Dummy schwellte vor Stolz an, den roten Kanister mit Stolz in seiner Hand schwenkend und zufrieden piepend. Tony lächelte ihn liebevoll an.  
  
„Ja, Dummy, das hast du großartig gemacht. Werf bitte jetzt noch den Müll in den Müllschlucker, okay?“  
  
Der Roboterarm bewegte sich zustimmend auf und ab. Er stellte den Feuerlöscher beiseite bevor er sich eifrig die Reste der Mahlzeit schnappte und davon raste. Der Ingenieur sah mit ungeheurer Befriedigung zu wie Dummy die Reste des Essens in den Abfallschacht am anderen Ende der Werkstatt schlauderte, bevor er AC/DC summend zu seiner Rüstung zurück kehrte.  
  
Am Abend fand er sich erneut in der Küche wieder, als Barton gerade das Abendessen für das Team vorbereitete. „Hey, Tony! Lange nicht gesehen. Bleibst du zum Essen?“  
  
Der Ingenieur zuckte die Schultern, lächelte und schüttelte seinen Kopf in Richtung der leeren Kaffeemaschine, „Nee, bin nicht hungrig, und ich hab unten zu viel zu tun. Als ob ich noch nicht genug zu tun hätte, hat Pepper mir einen Haufen Dokumente gebracht, die bis morgen fertig sein müssen. Oder noch besser, gestern.“ Sein Lächeln schien wirklich dankbar, als er neue Bohnen in die Maschine tat und Wasser einfüllte. „Aber danke für das Angebot. Ich werde das irgendwann anders annehmen.“  
  
Clint hielt anbietend einen Teller voll Fleisch hoch. „Sicher? Ich mache genialen Hackbraten!“  
  
Stark rieb sich den Bauch, als ob er voll wäre. „Steve hat mir heute ein großes Mittagessen vorbei gebracht. Ich brauch im Moment nichts. Danke trotzdem.“  
  
„Dein Verlust. Bleibt mehr für uns“, der Bogenschütze zuckte die Schultern, leicht enttäuscht, sich allerdings weigernd es auch nur ansatzweise zuzugeben. Er nahm eine Schüssel Kartoffeln in die andere Hand und trat die Tür zum Esszimmer auf um sie auf den Tisch zu stellen.  
  
Stark starrte die geschlossene Tür mit verengten Augen an und murmelte: „Das sagst du. Ich geh auf Nummer sicher.“  Er drehte sich zurück zur Kaffeemaschine und wartete auf seinen Kaffee.  
  
Sobald er wieder in seiner Werkstatt war sprach er seine KI an. „JARVIS? Ich hab Hunger. Könntest du bitte meine übliche Pizza bestellen? Und Knoblauch Baguettes.“ Er dachte einen Moment nach und erinnerte sich daran, dass Bruce gesagt hatte, dass er Team Mahlzeiten vorerst vermeiden würde. „Und bestell auch was auch immer Bruce sonst nimmt und sag ihm er soll her kommen, wenn es da ist.“  
  
„Ja, Sir. Ein großes Fleischliebhaber Spezial, eine mittlere Vegetarische Pizza und einmal Knoblauch Baguettes. Sonst noch etwa?“ JARVIS schien zufrieden zu sein.  
  
„Nee, ich denke nicht...oh. Stell sicher, dass der Lieferjunge den Frachtaufzug nimmt und bring ihn direkt auf diese Etage bitte, okay? Wir müssen das Schicksal nicht noch herausfordern.“  
  
„Wie sie wollen, Sir.“ Ja, das war eindeutig Zustimmung in JARVIS Stimme. Er konnte manchmal so überängstlich sein.  
  
„Agent Romanov bittet um Einlass, Sir“, kündigte JARVIS trocken an.  
  
Tony sah von dem sorgfältigen Löten einer Leiterplatte für eine neue portable Analyse-Einrichtung auf. „Lass sie rein, J. Ich habe gerade diese Widow's Bites, damit sie mehr Optionen hat, wenn sie sie abfeuert. Sie will sie nur abholen.“  
  
„Wie sie wünschen, Sir.“ Dieses Mal war die KI ziemlich enttäuscht, aber er öffnete die Tür.  
  
„Stark? Du hast gesagt, du hast was für mich?“ Natascha klang wie immer kühl und gefasst.  
  
Der Erfinder zeigte ohne von seinem Projekt aufzusehen mit seinem Daumen über die Schulter. „Auf der Ablage. Ich habe die Updates, die wir besprochen hatten durchführt, und die Kontrolle der Flugbahn vereinfacht.“ Er lehnte sich vor und konzentrierte sich auf seine akribische Arbeit.  
  
Die Auftragskillerin nickte einmal, ihre Stirn gewölbt. „Danke sehr, Stark. Ich schätze es, dass du dir dafür Zeit nimmst.“ Sie schlenderte zu der Ablage auf die Tony gezeigt hatte, als Dummy sich genau in ihren Weg rollte und dort verweilte. „Dummy?“, fragte sie und ging einen Schritt zur Seite. Der  Roboter bewegte sich um ihr erneut den Weg zu versperren. Sie tat so, als würde sie rechts an dem Roboter vorbei wollte, bewegte sich dann aber nach links, aber er blieb zwischen ihr und ihrem Ziel. Schließlich gab sie sich geschlagen und rief: „Stark? Kannst du Dummy sagen, dass ich meine Ausrüstung haben darf?“  
  
Der Kopf des Ingenieur zuckte nach oben und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Dummy! Natscha ist auf meine Einladung hier. Lass sie an die Ablage und die Armbänder nehmen.“  
  
Der Roboter rollte offenbar zögernd in die Küche zurück, lies Natascha aber ohne weiter Probleme weitermachen. Sein Arm zeigte allerdings die ganze Zeit in ihre Richtung, und das war etwas nervenaufreibend. Sie dachte das der Roboter begonnen hatte, sie zu mögen. Offensichtlich, lag sie falsch.  
  
Sie nahm ihre Waffen, sah sie sich genau an und lächelte. „Vielen Dank, Stark, die sind perfekt.“ Sie drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass das Genie sie wie ein Adler beobachtete.  
  
„Gut. Lass mich wissen, wenn ich irgendwas ändern muss.“ Er sah wieder nach unten und beschäftigte sich mit seinem Schaltkreis.  
  
Sie sah den Ingenieur und den Roboter noch einen Moment skeptisch an, zuckte dann aber die Schultern. Sie schlenderte aus dem Raum und als sie auf den Treppen verschwand verschloss JARVIS hörbar die Tür zur Werkstatt. Bei dem Klang sah Stark plötzlich zum nun leeren Treppenhaus. Er sah ihr noch ein paar Sekunden misstrauisch nach, dann wurde sein Blick weich als er Dummy, der immer noch schützend vor der Mini-Küchenzeile schwebte, ansah.  
  
„Komm her, Dummy“, sagte er mit gespielter Schroffheit, „Du bist ein schlauer Junge, oder? Du beschützt den Mixer nachdem sie dich dazu gebracht hat, mich unter Drogen zu setzten. Ich wette, du wirst Thor auch nicht durchlassen, oder? Guter Junge.“ Er den mechanischen Arm sanft und klopfte einmal leicht. „Lass uns mal schauen, ob wir etwas Öl für meinen tapferen Beschützer finden, oder?“  
  
Der Roboter wippte enthusiastisch auf und ab während Tony, nun wieder mit guter Laune, lachte.  
  
„Hey, ich geh hoch und hol mir ein Sandwich. Willst du irgendwas aus der Küche?“ Bruce war schon seit dem frühen Morgen in Tonys Werkstatt und half ihn ein paar Details an einem seiner Projekte auszubügeln. Mittlerweile war es drei Uhr nachmittags und den Magen machte sich bemerkbar.  
  
Stark sah von seiner Mini-Pipette auf. „Hä? Oh, ah, ja. 'Ne Dose Cola wär spitze. Über was für eine Art Sandwich reden wir hier?“  
  
Bruce kannte sich besser mit Tonys Verhaltensweisen aus als der Rest des Teams und konnte sehen, das obwohl er die versehentliche Überdosis runterredete, es ihm sehr viel ausmachte, dass sein Team ihm ohne sein Wissen Narkosemittel untergejubelt hatte. 'Fake it till you make it' war eindeutig ein Motto, dass Stark sehr sehr gut nutzte. Trotzdem wusste Bruce, dass der Milliardär nichts mit irgendeinem Avenger außer ihm gegessen oder getrunken hatte, außer wenn es absolut notwendig war, und dann auch nur, wenn die andere Person das selbe auch aß/trank. Und zwar zuerst. Alles essbare, was von einem von ihnen ins Labor gebracht wurde, wurde dankbar akzeptiert, 'abwesend' zur Seite gestellt und vernichtet oder weggeschmissen, sobald der Ingenieur alleine war. Während alledem lächelte Tony weiter, riss Witze, war sarkastisch und generell genau wie vorher. Bruce hatte die Theorie, dass die Superhelden so froh waren, dass Stark die versehentliche Vergiftung nicht weiter zu beachten schien, dass sie das kaum verborgene Misstrauen ignorierten.  
  
Natürlich konnte man das gleiche auch über ihn sagen.  
  
„Ich hatte vor mir eins mit Schinken und Käse zu machen. Es wäre kein Problem, dir auch eins zu machen und es mit runter zu nehmen.“ Er stellte sicher, genau zu betonen, dass er sich selbst um das Essen kümmern würde. Er nahm sich vor, zwei  _verschlossene  _Cola Dosen mitzubringen, statt einer offenen Flasche in die jeder etwas reinschütten konnte.  
  
Tony schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Ja, das wäre großartig, danke.“ Er kehrte zu seinem Projekt zurück und war sofort gebannt vom Vergleichen von zwei Materialien. Bruce beobachtete ihn einen Moment traurig, dem verlorenen vertrauen nachtrauernd und der Tatsache, dass der einzige, der darunter litt Tony war. Wenigstens vertraute der Ingenieur immer noch Bruce; die Anderen hatten keine Ahnung, was sie verpassten.  
  
Er drehte sich um und ging zur Küche während Stark manisch weiterarbeitete.

* * *

„JARVIS, darf ich rein kommen?“, fragte Steve besorgt. Bruce war seit fünf Tagen bei einer Tagung von Gammawissenschaftlern in Nevada, und seit er weg war, hatte niemand mehr Stark gesehen. Laut der KI des Towers war das Genie die ganze Zeit in seiner Werkstatt. Rogers wusste, dass die einzige Oberläche im Labor auf der man schlafen konnte die klumige, abgenutzte, grüne Couch mit der zerlumpten Decke, und die einzigen Möglichkeiten etwas zu Essen sich etwas liefern zu lassen oder Fast Food waren. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass man mal zwei oder drei Tage nichts von dem beschäftigten Industrialisten zu hören, aber fünf? Selbst wenn er beleidigt war, kam Stark spätestens an Tag drei hoch, um sich Kaffee zu besorgen. Als er diesmal nicht kam, hatte Steve versuch, nach ihm zu sehen, nur um jedes Mal von der KI abgewiesen zu werden.  
  
Nun waren zwei Tage vergangen und Steve war bis jetzt fünf Mal von JARVIS abgewiesen worden, aber eines von Steves herausragendsten Persönlichkeitsmerkmalen war seine Verbissenheit, also versuchte er es ein sechstes Mal. Zu seiner Überraschung antwortete JARVIS nach einem Moment des Zögerns: „Sicher, Captain“, und die Tür öffnete sich.  
  
Rogers Augen weiteten sich überrascht aber er ging schnell ins Labor. Schließlich schaut man einem Geschenkten Gaul nicht ins Maul. Er sah sich um und bemerkte über zwei Dutzend Projekte in verschiedenen Stadien im ganzen Raum, auf jeder horizontalen Oberfläche, als er plötzlich realisierte, wie dunkel und  _leise  _der Raum war. Keine Rockmusik, kein schlagender Hammer, keine zischende Lötlampe...nichts. Eine unfreiwilliger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als ihm das Sprichwort „so still wie ein Grab“ in den Sinn kam.  
  
„Tony? Bist du hier?“, fragte er nervös während er im gedämpften Licht nach Lebenszeichen von seinem Teamkollegen suchte. Schließlich gab er zu, dass es, trotz seiner durch das Serum verbesserten Augen, hoffnungslos war und fragte: „JARVIS, kannst du das Licht aufdrehen?“  
  
„Selbstverständlich“ Der Raum war nun beinahe normal beleuchtet und Rogers stockte der Atem. Jetzt konnte er den schlaffen Arm unter dem Arbeitstisch, auf dem die teilweise zerlegten Iron Man Stiefel standen, klar stehen.  
  
„Tony!“ Er kniete sich neben die auf dem Bauch liegende Form und berührte den Ingenieur sanft an der Schulter, bei der Temperatur des Mannes zusammenzuckend. Kleine Schauer durchliefen den nicht reagierenden Wissenschaftler und sein abgewetztes Konzert T-Shirt war von Schweiß durchnässt. „Tony kannst du mich hören?“ Cap platzierte seinen Finger sanft auf der Halsschlagader des Milliardärs, er bemerkte, dass der Puls schnell und fadenförmig war und er schien zu flach und akustidch zu Keuchen  
  
Tonys blasse fettige Strin war in Verwirrung gefaltet, als er „Wa...?“, stöhnte.  
  
Steve bewegte ihn sanft auf seinen Rücken. „Tony, ich werde dich jetzt von da unten rausziehen. Es kann nicht gemütlich sein, auf dem Boden zu schlafen.“  
  
„Gwah“ Die Augen immer noch geschlosssen, schüttelte Stark seinen Kopf und versuchte es erneut. „G' weg....mir 'ehts 'ut“, murmelte er.  
  
„Das stimmt nicht. Du bist krank. So wie es aussieht sogar sehr krank.“ Caps Mund formte eine entschlossene Linie as er fortfuhr, „Halte durch.“ Bevor der Wissenschaftler wiedersprechen konnte, nahm Steve ihn vorsichtig unter seinen Schultern und zog ihn ins Licht.  
  
Der Milliardär stöhnte aufgrund des Lichtes, das seine Augenlieder durchdrang und versuchte ungeschickt seine Augen mit einem Arm zu bedecken. „Uhhh....hell“, beklagte er sich. Als sich diese Taktik als erfolglos erwies, versuchte er, sich auf die Seite zu drehen, um seine Augen zu schützen, aber Rogers drückte ihn sanft nach unten.  
  
„JARVIS? Wie lange ist Mr. Stark schon krank?“ Cap starrte an die Decke und hoffte, dass der Computer nicht darauf programmiert war, diese Art von Information für sich zu behalten.  
  
„Könnten sie etwas spezifischer sein?“, antwortete die KI, während Tony stöhnte und kraftlos gegen die Hand, die ihn auf dem Boden hielt ankämpfte.  
  
„Fieber? Schneller Herzschlag?“  
  
„Mr. Starks Temperatur ist vor drei Tagen über 38 1/3 °C gestiegen. Die Tachykardie begann kurz danach. Andere Symptome sind unter anderem Husten, ein trockener Hals, Dehydration und leichte Mangelernährung.“  
  
Steve runzelte die Stirn. „Muss er in ein Krankenhaus, JARVIS?“  
  
Tony schüttelte nun stärker den Kopf. „Kein Kra'ken'aus. Ni'h' kra'k.“ Rogers ignorierte ihn. „La'mi' hoch!“, verlangte der Ingenieur nun etwas kraftvoller, was er ebenfalls ignorierte, um JARVIS Antwort zu hören.  
  
„Nein, Captain. Mr. Stark scheint nur eine starke Erkältung zu haben. Bettruhe und Wasser sollten ausreichen.“  
  
Cap atmete erleichtert aus, lächelte dann leicht. „Du hast ihn gehört, Tony. Ich bringe dich in deine Suite und mache dir dann eine Suppe.“  
  
Der kränkliche Milliadär schaffte es, ein Auge zu öffnen. Es war glasig und unfokussiert, aber er gab einen misstrauischen Blick in Steves grobe Richtung, der sich gerade hinstellte. „Hörrauf. Lassmich 'lleine. J'vis?“  
  
„Es wäre am Besten für Sie, wenn Sie mit Captain Rogers gehen würden, Sir.“  
  
„V'rräter. Will nicht.“, schmollte er, beide Augen nun halb geöffnet.  
  
Steve versuchte, ihn zum Stehen zu bringen, aber es ging nicht, ohne Tonys gebrochenen Fuß zu belasten, also gab er auf und hob den anderen Mann gegen seine immer stärker werdenden Proteste auf. „Komm schon. Ist nicht lange“ Der Wissenschaftler war mittlerweile beinahe hysterisch, den  Kopf von einer Seite auf die Andere schlagend und mit einer zitternden Hand Caps Oberkörper schlagend. Als sie den Aufzug erreicht hatten, war er wieder bewusstlos.


	4. Chapter 4

Tonys Hals kratzte seit dem Tag an dem Banner abgereist war. Er sagte sich, dass er keine Zeit für diesen Unsinn hatte, und könnte sein Körper bitte mit diesem Schwachsinn aufhören und weiterarbeiten? Dummerweise hatte sein Körper andere Ideen. Ohne regelmäßige Mahlzeiten oder  Schlaf hatten sein Immunsystem zu einem Punkt gebracht, an dem es nicht mehr konnte, Stark war am Boden.  
  
Sein kratzender Hals wurde schlimmer und es wurde schwierig zu schlucken. Dann kamen auch noch Husten, Schnupfen und Fieber dazu. Tony blieb bei Smoothies und Tylenol während er sich in seiner Werkstatt versteckte und sein Bestes gab, durch pure Willenskraft gesund zu werden. Seine Angst davor, wie die Avengers sich in Bruces Abwesenheit um ihn „kümmern“ würden, wuchs stetig an. Wenn sie es als komplett okay ansahen, ihn wegen ein paar gebrochenen Knochen in seinem Fuß und seiner Rippe so unter Medikamente zu setzen, dass er bewusstlos wurde, was würden sie dann erst bei einer  _wirklichen  _Krankheit tun? Am Besten war es, außer Sichtweite zu bleiben und weiter zu arbeiten. Außerdem hatte er eine Rüstung zu vollenden, oder?  
  
Wenigstens wusste er, dass der Inhalt des Mini-Kühlschranks sicher waren, da Dummy ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
  
Die Stunden verschwammen miteinander in einem grauen Nebel während er von Projekt u Projekt sprang. Nach ein oder zwei Tagen versuchte Rogers in den Raum zu kommen, aber er befahl JARVIS immer wieder, ihn abzuwimmeln. Wenn Cap ihn so sah, würde er vielleicht an einer Überdosis sterben.  
  
Stattdessen sorgte er für sich wie er es immer tat, indem er die Krankheit ignorierte und einfach weiterarbeitete. Er schlief auf der alten Couch, wachte allerdings nach etwa einer Stunde immer wegen einer Husten-Attacke, die sich so anfühlte, als würde er sich die Lunge aus dem Leib husten, oder weil er so stark schwitzte, dass er die Hitze des abgenutzten Leders, dass seine Haut berührte, nicht mehr aushalten konnte, auf. Seine Sicht war verschwommen, als er immer dehydrierter wurde, obwohl er versuchte, es mit Smooties und Wasser zu verhindern. Sein Hals fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand Sandpapier darüber gerieben, und manchmal verlangte sogar das Schlucken von Wasser seine gesamte Willenskraft. Er versuchte sein Fieber und seine Muskelschmerzen mit Tylenol zu kontrollieren, aber es war nur teilweise erfolgreich. Er hatte Angst davor, es was stärkeres zu nehmen, ohne Bruce um ihn zu retten, falls etwas passierte.  
  
Der graue Nebel, der seit gestern sein Blickfeld begrenzte, weitete sich plötzlich, als er sich von einem seiner Iron Man Stiefel aufrichtete, sein Bewusstsein begrenzend und ihn in die Dunkelheit schürzend. Er wachte Stunden später zusammengerollt auf dem Fußboden auf, mit einer Beule so groß wie ein Ei an seinem Kopf, wo er sich an der Theke gestoßen zu haben schien. Sein Kopf klopfte schmerzhaft, und wenn er seine Augen öffnete, wurde es nur schlimmer. Das Hämmern von AC/DC in seinen Ohren war auch nicht gerade hilfreich.  
  
„JARVIS“, krächzte er, „Senk das Licht doch bitte auf zwanzig Prozent, okay? Und stop die Musik.“  
  
„Ja, Sir.“ 'Back in Black' stoppte in der Mitte einer Strophe und die Lampen dimmten auf ein tolerierbares Niveau.  
  
Tony öffnete ein Auge einen Spalt weit und seufzte. „Danke, J.“ Er beäugte seine Couch, aber sie hätte genauso gut eine Millionen Kilometer weit weg sein können. Er hatte im Moment einfach nicht die Energie, also würde er einfach auf dem Flur liegen bleiben, bis er die Kraft dazu hatte.  
Dummy kam mit einem Glas Wasser, das er neben der Hand des Milliardärs abstellte. Er fuhr in eine andere Richtung und kam einen Moment später mit der Flasche Tylenol, die er neben dem Wasser abstellte, zurück. Dummy kam ein letztes Mal und legte ihm unbeholfen die abgenutzte Decke, die Tony hatte, seit Rhodey sie ihm im College geschenkt hatte, um die Schultern. Tony zog sie enger und lächelte den Roboter dankbar an. „Danke, Dummy“, krächzte er. „Ihr seid die Besten.“  Er rollte sich so sehr zusammen wie seine Rippen es erlaubten und kauerte sich unter der Decke zusammen.  
  
Das nächste, was er mitbekam war, wie er von einer menschlichen Hand wachgerüttelt würde. Seine Decke war weg, wahrscheinlich hatte er sie während ihm heiß war zur Seite geschmissen, und er zitterte erneut vor Kälte. „Wa..?“, versuchte er, als sein Hirn sich weigerte zu rebooten.  
Er wurde von großen sanften Händen vorsichtig auf seinen Rücken gerollt, und eine tiefe Stimme flüsterte: „Tony, ich werde dich jetzt von da unten raus ziehen. Es kann nicht gemütlich sein, auf dem Boden zu schlafen.“  
  
Die Stimme war beruhigend und die Hände vorsichtig; Tonys sich im Halbschlaf befindendes Gehirn hätte sich beinahe in falscher Sicherheit gewiegt, bis er die Identität seines Besucher realisierte.  
  
Rogers. Der Mann, der ihm einen mit Drogen versetzten Schokoshake gegeben hatte, dann gelächelt  und Small Talk gemacht hatte, während er es trank. Als sein Adrenalin Level stieg, kam er zu Bewusstsein.  
  
Nein. Er würde nirgendwo hin gehen. Er war hundertprozentig sicher in seiner Werkstatt mit seinen Robotern, und er hatte schon an schlimmeren Orten als dem Fußboden geschlafen. Zur Hölle, er hatte drei Monate mit einer rostigen Autobatterie verbunden in einer Höhle geschlafen. Es würde ihm gut gehen, wenn Steve ihn bloß alleine lassen würde. „Gwah“, versuchte er, bevor er realisierte, dass es unverständlich war. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte es erneut: „G' weg....mir 'ehts 'ut...“  
  
„Das stimmt nicht. Du bist krank. So wie es aussieht sogar sehr krank.“ Die tiefe Stimme war nun ohne Zweifel Rogers und er verhielte sich wieder, als wäre er seine Mutter. Das war nicht gut. Der Milliardär dachte er hätte JARVIS angewiesen, den Mann nicht in seine Werkstatt zu lassen. Er schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
Cap redete immer noch. „Halte durch.“, befahl er in seiner besten 'Captain America' Stimme, offensichtlich erwartend, dass er ihm gehorchen würde. Tony runzelte die Stirn als er versuchte, den Sinn hinter diesen Worten zu erkennen. Durchhalten? Was sollte er sonst tun?  
  
Bevor er wusste wie ihn geschah, fassten ihn diese großen Hände unter seinen Armen und, ob er es wollte oder nicht, er wurde unter seiner Werkbank hervor gezogen. Die Deckenlampen waren sogar durch seine geschlossenen Augenlieder zu hell, also hob er einen Arm um seinen Augen zu schützen. „Uhhh....hell“, mutterte er. Unglücklicherweise war seine Koordination im Moment nicht gerade perfekt und er schlug sich auf seine Nase.  
  
Scheiß darauf, er würde sich einfach zur Seite rollen. Nur das er, als er es versuchte, von einer dieser gigantischen Hände nach unten gedrückt wurde, ihn im Wesentlichen dazu zwingend, flach zu liegen. Er fühlte die Panik in ihm aufsteigen und unterdrückte sie gewaltsam, sein pfeifendes Hyperventilieren so gut es ging verlangsamend. Er war nicht in einer Höhle. Er wurde nicht von Terroristen unten gehalten. Er war nicht gekidnappt worden...nicht noch einmal. Das hier war ein Mann, der sein  _Freund  _sein sollte, der in einschränkte.  
  
Zum Glück bekam Cap nichts von der unterdrückten Panikattacke mit. Stattdessen sah der Mann zur Decke und fragte: „JARVIS? Wie lange ist Mr. Stark schon krank?“  
  
„Könnten sie etwas spezifischer sein?“, kam die Antwort ohne Verzögerung und Tony tönte, als er realisierte, dass JARVIS an seiner jetzigen Lage mitschuldig war. Scheinbar verursachte sein momentaner körperlicher Zustand die 'Bedrohung für sein Leben' Übersteuerung in der Programmierung der KI. Er war also selbst Schuld. Das würde er ändern müssen, sobald es ihm wider besser ging.  
  
Rogers hörte sich besorgt an, anstelle von der dominanten Stimme, die Tony erwartet hatte. „Fieber? Schneller Herzschlag?“, fuhr er fort.  
  
„Mr. Starks Temperatur ist vor drei Tagen über 38 1/3 °C gestiegen. Die Tachykardie begann kurz danach. Andere Symptome sind unter anderem Husten, ein trockener Hals, Dehydration und leichte Mangelernährung.“ Tony wollte widersprechen, seine Krankheit leugnen, aber, verdammt, JARVIS war zu pragmatisch.  
  
Tony konnte das Stirnrunzeln förmlich in Caps Stimme hören. „Muss er in ein Krankenhaus, JARVIS?“  
  
Obwohl er sich so fühlte, als würde er bald explodieren, schüttelte Tony schüttelte nun stärker verneinend den Kopf und murmelte: „Kein Kra'ken'aus. Ni'h' kra'k.“ OK, das letzte Stück war gelogen, aber im Ernst? Steves Hand drückte ihn immer noch auf den Boden, und sen Herz schlug, leicht in Panik, noch schneller. Er mochte es  _wirklich  _nicht, zurückgehalten zu werden.  
  
„La'mi' hoch!“, verlangte er schließlich, so deutlich wie es mit seinen trockenen rissigen Lippen möglich war. Der Supersoldat mit seiner Superstärke ignorierte seine Forderung einfach, die Aufmerksamkeit ausschließlich auf JARVIS gerichtet, alles andere ausblendend.  
  
Glücklicherweise stimmte JARVIS ihm das Krankenhaus betreffend zu, da Steve sich entschieden hatte, seine Forderungen zu ignorieren, ganz egal, wie vehement sie waren. Die KI antwortete unparteiisch: „Nein, Captain. Mr. Stark scheint nur eine starke Erkältung zu haben. Bettruhe und Wasser sollten ausreichen, da sich Sir wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Tagen erholen wird“  
  
Endlich,  _endlich  _bemerkte er, das Tony wach und zu einem gewissen Grad bei Bewusstsein war, sprach Rogers den Ingenieur nun direkt an. „Du hast ihn gehört, Tony. Ich bringe dich in deine Suite und mache dir dann eine Suppe.“  
  
Stark öffnete ein Auge um zu versuchen, den Punkt herüber zu bringen, dass er ein erwachsener Mann war und für sich selbst sorgen konnte. „Hörrauf. Lassmich 'lleine.“ Er versuchte, sich die Unterstützung seiner KI zu sichern, da Cap wenigstens ihm zuzuhören schien. „J'vis?“  
  
„Es wäre am Besten für Sie, wenn Sie mit Captain Rogers gehen würden, Sir.“, erwiederte der Überläufer. Stark fühlte sich verraten.  
  
Das sagte Tony ihm auch, als er sich zwang, beide Augen zu öffnen und nach oben starrend. „V'rräter. Will nicht.“  
  
Rogers ignorierte ein weiteres Mal komplett sein gottgegebenes Recht, sich selbst dumme Scheiße zuzufügen und versuchte, ihn auf seine Füße zu ringen. Er schien vergessen zu haben, dass einer von ihnen gebrochen war, und Tony fauchte vor Schmerz, als er gezwungen war, ihn zu belasten. Statt seinen Fehler zu relisieren und den Ingeniuer zumTeufel noch mal allein zu lassen, schob Rogers einen Arm unter seine Knie, den Anderen hinter seinen Rücken und hob ihn an.  
  
„Komm schon. Ist nicht lange“   
  
Tony fand sich  plötzlich eng an eine große muskulöse Brust gedrückt und körperlich aus von seiner Werkstatt,  _seinem sicheren Zufluchtsort_ , entfernt, und er war sich nicht sicher, wohin er getragen wurde. Vielleicht sein Schlafzimmer, wie Cap es eben erwähnt hatte, vielleicht aber auch das Sofa im gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer der Avengers, wo das ganze Team 'ein Auge auf ihn werfen' konnte. Dieses Mal war er noch panischer als zuvor, und er versuchte nicht einmal, es zurück zu halten. Ohne Dummy, You und Butterfingers, die sein Essen und Trinken bechützen, ohne Bruce in der Nähe, um zu bemerken, dass etwas falsch war, und ihn zu retten, war er auf die Gnade von diesen inkompetenten Stümpern angewiesen, die sich nichts dabei dachten, ihn 'zu seinem eigenen Besten' ihrem Willen zu unterwerfen, selbst wenn sie ihn damit umbrachten. In dem Versuch, freigelassen zu werden, schlug er ungeschickt auf Caps Brust ein, schüttelte seinen schmerzenden Kopf dann so stark, dass ihm vor Schmerz schwarz vor Augen wurde.

* * *

 

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, stellte er erleichtert fest, dass er in seinem eigenen Bett war und ihn scheinbar jemand mit einem Schwamm gesäubert hatte, während er ohnmächtig war. Obwohl er sauber und in einer frischen Schlafanzughose war, schüttelte er sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sein bewusstloser Körper vollständig von Caps Gnade abhängig gewesen war. Dennoch war ein gekühltes feuchtes Tuch über seine Augen drapiert und sein Schlafzimmer war gnädigerweise dunkel und ruhig. Er lag für ein paar Minuten bewegungslos da und tat so, als würde er noch schlafen, während er nach Zeichen für die Anwesenheit des überängstlichen Captains lauschte. Angesichts Rogers Persönlichkeit war er sicher, dass er in der Nähe war, aber hoffentlich saß er nicht in seinem Schlafzimmer. Das wäre einfach zu gruselig um es zu beschreiben.  
  
Als er entschieden hatte, dass es sicher war, öffnete er vorsichtig erst ein Auge und dann das Andere. Dann hob er sich umständlich auf seine Ellbogen und sah sich im Raum um. Die Nachmittagssonne schien durch die herunter gezogenen Jalousien, sodass das Schlafzimmer hell genug für eine gründliche Inspektion war.  
  
Alles schien an seinem Platz zu sein, mit keinem direkten Beweis dafür, dass der Supersoldat sich darin eingemischt hätte. Das Einzige was neu im Raum zu sein schien, waren zwei Tabletten und ein Glas Wasser auf seinem Nachttisch. Als er die Flüssigkeit beäugte, wurde dem Supersoldaten plötzlich klar, wie durstig er war. Er wusste zwar nicht, wann er das letzte Mal etwas getrunken hatte, dass Dummy ihm gebracht hatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass es ein paar Stunden her war. Er war so ausgetrocknet, dass er  sogar die Schmerzen in seinem wunden Hals für etwas Flüssigkeit in Kauf nehmen würde. Er starrte das Glas auf seinem Nachtisch wütend an. Dehydriert oder nicht, das würde er auf keinen Fall anrühren. Wer wusste schon, was sein Team Leiter da beigemischt hatte?  
  
Die Gegenstände auf seinem Nachttisch ignorierend, sah er sich nach seinen Krücken um. Zum Glück hatte Rogers in seiner unglaublichen Weisheit zum Thema 'wie man am Besten für Tony sorgt' entschieden, dass Stark sie immer noch brauchte und hatte sie aus dem Labor geholt und in Reichweite des Bettes platziert. Der Ingenieur nahm sie sich und humpelte zum Badezimmer, wo er den Wasserhahn auf kalt stellte, ihn aufdrehte, seine Hände unter ihn hielt und so viel trank,  wie sein Hals es erlaubte. Dann sah er in den Spiegel, fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar um es zu glätten, bevor er seine KI adressierte.  
  
„JARVIS?“ Seine Stimme war immer noch heiser, aber immerhin war es deutlicher.  
  
„Ja, Sir?“  
  
„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“  
  
„Fast einen ganzen Tag in Ihrem Raum“, antwortete die KI ohne Verzögerung.  
  
„Hat in dieser Zeit irgendjemand meinen Medizinschrank geöffnet?“, knurrte er misstrauisch.  
  
„Nein, Sir. Die Tabletten auf ihrem Nachttisch stammen aus der Flasche Paracetamol in Ihrem Labor und wurden von Captain Rogers hier nach oben gebracht.  
  
Tony nickte, er wollte seine Stimme nicht überstrapazieren. Er öffnete den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken, nahm sich zwei Paracetamol, von denen er wusste, dass sie sicher waren, sowie ein Claritin D. Er fing mehr Wasser in seinen Händen auf, schluckte die drei Tabletten und spülte sie mit mehr Wasser herunter. Er putzte sich, sich sofort gepflegter fühlend, die Zähne, und schaffte es noch mehr Wasser zu trinken. Er nahm sich seine Krücken und war gerade auf dem Weg zurück zu seinem Bett, als er einen erfreuten Ausruf von der Tür her hörte.  
  
„Tony! Du bist auf. Geht es dir besser?“ Steve hatte ein Tablett mit einem Glas und einer Schüssel darauf. Tony vermutete, dass der Mann JARVIS aufgefordert hatte, ihn zu informieren, sobald der Ingenieur aufgewacht war.  
  
„Ja, tatsächlich“, krächzte er, sich ein kleines beruhigendes Lächeln aufs Gesicht zwingend, „Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zurück ins Bett.“  
  
Steve stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch und runzelte die Stirn als er das unberührte Glas Wasser sah, welches er dann auch auf das Tablett stellte. „Brauchst du Hilfe?“, bot er die Hand ausgestreckt  an.  
  
„Nee, ich komme klar.“ Der Milliardär winkte ihn ab und humpelte weiter  in die Richtung des Bettes, innerlich zitternd bei der Erinnerung daran, wie er aus seinem Labor gezwungen wurde und er wollte sich in seinem geschwächten Zustand nicht wirklich in Reichweite dieser Superstärke bringen.  
  
Steve beäugte zweifelnd den Vorgang, ging allerdings nicht näher an den Ingenieur heran. Stattdessen zeigte er auf das Tablett. „Ich habe dir eine Hühnersuppe und etwas Orangensaft mitgebracht. JARVIS meinte, dass du erstmal bei Flüssigkeiten bleiben sollst,bevor du zu etwas schwererem Übergehst. Es gibt aber ein paar Cracker, wenn du welche willst."  
  
Tony kräuselte die Nase und gähnte dann übertrieben. „Danke. Lass es einfach da stehen und ich werde es später essen. Im Moment fühle ich mich, als könnte ich einen Monat durchschlafen“ Er lehnte die Krücken gegen Kopfbrett als er sich aus Bett setzte.  
  
Steve sah nun noch besorgter aus. „Bist du dir sicher? Die Suppe wird dann doch kalt...“, versuchte er.  
  
Tony zuckte mit einstudierter Lässigkeit. „Dann nenne ich es halt Gazpacho“, erwiderte er. Er hob seine Beine auf das Bett, hob die Decke hoch und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer auf das Kissen fallen. Er schloss seine Augen und entspannte sein Gesicht, als würde er einschlafen.  
  
Er konnte  _fühlen  _wie Steve ihn beobachtete und zwang sich, langsam und tief zu atmen. Er war immer noch so ausgelaugt, dass er nach einem Moment wirklich begann einzuschlafen.  
  
Er wachte einige Stunden später auf und fühlte sich tatsächlich erholt. Nach dem ganzen Wasser das er getrunken hatte, machte sich seine Blase bemerkbar. Der Industrielle atmete tief ein und stelle erfreut fest, dass sich sein Hals wirklich besser anfühlte und das Atmen ihm nicht länger Schmerzen bereitete. Er öffnete seine Augen.  
  
Es war draußen bereits dunkel, aber JARVIS hatte den Raum so beleuchtet, dass er mehr als nur seinen ARK-Reaktor sehen konnte. Er nahm sich seine Krücken und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer als er sich an das Tablett auf seinem Nachttisch erinnerte. Das Gesicht verziehend, dachte er sich, dass er das genauso gut sofort erledigen konnte.  
  
Vorsichtig balancierte er das Tablett ins Bad und fühlte er sich viel besser, als er humpelte. Er stellte  das Tablett auf der Theke ab, während er sich erleichterte, danach schüttete er die Brühe, den Saft und das Wasser in die Spüle. Die Cracker waren in Cellophan versiegelt und wahrscheinlich sicher, also steckte er sie ein, damit er an ihnen knabbern konnte, wenn ihm danach war.  
  
Er formte mit seinen eine Kuhle und trank er ein weiteres Mal aus dem Wasserhahn, nahm sich zwei weitere Paracetamol Tabletten aus dem Schrank, dann trug er das Tablette mit dem leeren Geschirr zurück zu seinem Bett. Seine Energie war beinahe aufgebraucht, also war seine Aufmerksamkeit komplett darauf fokussiert, in sein Bett zurück zu kommen, ohne irgendetwas fallen zu lassen. Das  Tablett mit einem erleichterten Seufzen absetzend, kletterte er zurück in sein Bett und, bevor sein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte, war er bereits wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
Er war so erschöpft, dass er den bewegungslosen Super Soldaten, der mit einem neuen Glas Saft im Schatten bei der Tür stand und jede seiner Bewegungen mit weiten Augen beobachtete, überhaupt nicht bemerkte.  
  
Steve wartete bis er sicher war, dass Tony fest am Schlafen war, bevor er vorsichtig aus dem Raum schlich. Er bewegte sich leiser, als man es von einem Mann seiner Größe erwartet hätte, und verließ das Appartement des Milliardärs ohne ein einziges Geräusch. Dann nahm er den Aufzug zu seinem eigenem Raum, wo er ganz ungestört die KI des Turms befragen konnte.  
  
Sobald er die Tür geschlossen hatte, fragte er die KI: „JARVIS, ich habe gerade gesehen, wie Mr. Stark die Lebensmittel, die ich ihm vorbei gebracht hatte, entsorgt hat. Weißt du, warum?“  
  
„Nein, Captain, nicht mit Sicherheit.“ Das war genau genommen war; während JARVIS seine Vermutungen hatte, hatte Tony nie gesagt, warum er das Essen, dass ihm von den Avengers gebracht wurde, nicht länger konsumierte, also konnte die KI nicht wirklich wissen, warum er dies tat.  
  
Rogers kniff seine Augen zusammen und formulierte seine Frage neu. „Was ist der wahrscheinlichste Grund für Mr. Starks Verhalten?“  
  
JARVIS konnte kein Schlupfloch in der Frage entdecken, also antwortete er so kurz und bündig wie nur irgend möglich. „Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass er den Lebensmitteln nicht traut.“  
  
„Wie lange wirft er schon unberührtes Essen weg?“, fragte Rogers dann, die Frage vorsichtig formulierend um das wegwerfen von Essens Resten auszuschließen.  
  
Die KI hielt ihre Antwort kurz: „Fünfzehn Tage.“  
  
Captain Rogers wurde sichtlich heller im Gesicht, schlurfte dann in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er auf seinem Sofa zusammen sackte. Er fühlte sich schuldig für die unabsichtliche Überdosis vor zwei Wochen, aber er sammelte seinen Mut für eine weitere Frage. „Ähmm...hat er in der ganzen Zeit gefastet?“  
  
„Nein, Sir“, antwortete JARVIS kurz und bündig. Dann gab er die Computer-Version eines Seufzers von sich, „Sie werden nicht aufhören zu fragen, bis Sie alle Details haben, oder?“  
  
Steves Mund formte ein schiefes Grinsen, obwohl sein Magen unglücklich Purzelbäume schlug. „Nein, ich kann das  die ganze Nacht lang machen.“  
  
„Das hatte ich befürchtet.“ Beruhigender Weise schien der Computer zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen und erläuterte, „Im Namen der Effizienz und der Hoffnung, dieses Verhör zu beenden, werde ich meine Theorien bezüglich Mr. Starks Verhalten, falls Sie dies Verlangen. Eine Bedingung: Sie stellen keine Fragen, bis ich fertig bin und Sie respektieren mein Recht, Antworten zu verweigern, wenn ich vermute, dass dies nicht in Mr. Starks bestem Interesse wäre, einverstanden?“  
  
Nachdem Steve bestätigend nickte, fuhr er fort. „Mr. Stark wurde wiederholt von denen, die ihm am nächsten waren verraten, und hat daher gute Gründe, Anderen gegenüber vorsichtig zu sein. Am Bemerkenswertesten im diesem Sinne waren drei Mordversuche von seinem Mentor, Finanzchef und Ersatzvater, Obadiah Stane, angeblich zum Besten von Stark Industries."  
  
Als sich Rogers Augen weiteten und er den Mund öffnete, um nach Details zu fragen, schnappte JARVIS, „Keine Fragen.“ Steve schloss seinen Mund und die KI fuhr fort, „Trotz seinen vergangenen Erfahrungen, betrachtete er die Avengers als seine Familie und vertraute Ihnen allen zu einem Grad, der für jemanden, den Mr. Stark erst so kurz kannte, mehr als selten war. Vier von Ihnen setzten dann sein Essen und Trinken 'zu seinem eigenen Besten' unter Drogen und töteten ihn dabei fast. Seit er aus dem draus entstandenen Koma aufgewacht ist“, der Computer fuhr ungerührt fort, obwohl Steve unfreiwillig zusammen gezuckt war, „hat er verständlicher Weise nur Lebensmittel konsumiert, die luftdicht verpackt waren, von Auswärts geliefert wurden, von Dr. Banner vorbereitet wurde oder die einer von Ihnen vor Mr. Starks Augen verzehrte. In Kurz, er vertraut Individuen, die sein Vertrauen nicht missbraucht haben.“  
  
Die Ellbogen auf die Knie stützend lehnte sich Steve vor und ließ seinen Kopf in seine zitternden Hände fallen. Ihnen war also doch nicht vergeben worden. Ihre Handlungen schienen zu dem Zeitpunkt das Richtige zu sein; es war schließlich zu seinem eigenen Besten. Wie hatten sie es geschafft so sehr zu vermasseln?  
  
Nach einem Moment um sich zu fassen, sah er auf und adressierte die Zimmerdecke. „Also...wie bringen wir das wieder in Ordnung? Er muss uns im Einsatz vertrauen...“  
  
„Falls Sie nicht vorhaben sollten, zu versuchen ihn mitten in einem Kampf zwingen etwas zu Essen, sollte dies kein Problem darstellen“, antwortete der Computer ergreifend. „Bezüglich Ihrer anderen Frage...ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht sollten sie Mr. Stark fragen. In der Zwischenzeit würde ich Ihnen raten, dass sie damit aufhören, ihm Lebensmittel zu bringen, da diese zweifellos entsorgt werden.“  
  
Steve seufzte, nickte und stand dann auf um sich eine Tasse Tee zu machen. Er würde heute Nacht sicherlich nicht schlafen. Sich an seine Manieren erinnernd mutterte er: „Danke sehr, JARVIS.“  
  
„Selbstverständlich, Captain.“

* * *

 

Als Tony ein nächstes Mal aufwachte, fühlte er sich sogar noch besser als zuvor. JARVIS hatte Recht damit, dass die Grippe nach ein paar Tagen vorbei sein würde. Das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne spähte durch die Jalousien und erhellte den Raum mit einem sanften Leuchten, dass auch seine Stimmung verbesserte, insbesondere nachdem er sich umsah und die auffällige Abwesenheit des Supersoldaten bemerkte.  
  
„JARVIS, wo ist Captain Rogers?“, fragte er um sicher zu sein.  
  
„In seiner eigenen Küche, Sir“, erwiederte die KI ohne Verzögerung.  
  
Er pausierte um eine schnelle geistige Bestandsaufnahme zu machen. Sein Hals war nicht mehr wund, er fühlte sich nicht fiebrig und seine Muskeln schmerzten nicht mehr. Sein Magen knurrte und er realisierte, dass er das erste Mal in dieser Woche wirklich hungrig war. Er ging mit seinen Krücken zuerst ins Bad und dann in seine private Küche und war positiv überrascht, dss er davon nicht vollkommen k.o. war.  
  
Summend humpelte er zu einem der Schränke und nahm sich eine Dose Suppe. Meistens hatte er nichts verderbliches in seinen Schränken, da er selten in seiner Suite aß, aber er hatte eine große Auswahl an eingemachten-, gefrorenen- und Fertiggerichten. Die Tomatensuppe in eine Schüssel ausleerend, stellte er sie in die Mikrowelle und holte die Craker aus seiner Tasche. Als nächstes nahm er sich ein Glas Wasser aus der Spüle und stellte es auf die Kücheninsel. Nachdem die Mikrowelle geklingelt hatte, stellte er die Suppe und Cracker auch dort ab und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen, sorgfältig seine Krücken beiseite schiebend. Er konnte nicht warten, bis er nächste Woche endlich den Verband los werden würde.  
  
Er nahm einen Löffel der dickflüssigen roten Flüssigkeit und stöhnte in Anerkennung. Es schmekte unglaublich. Verdammt, er war hungrig! Nach ein paar weiteren Löffeln öffnete er die Packung Craker und schüttete sie in die Schüssel. Er inhalierte das Ergebnis praktisch und kratzte die Schüssel mit seinem Löffel sauber. Er trank etwa ein halbes Glas Wasser und wollte gerade sein Geschirr in die Spülmaschiene einräumen, als seine Gedanken von JARVIS unterbrochen wurden.  
  
„Sir, Captain Rogers bittet um Einlass.“  
  
Huh. Rogers klopfte anstatt einfach reinzustürmen, als ob es sein Haus wäre? Das war eine willkommene Überraschung.  
  
„Lass ihn rein, J“, antwortete er angespannt, die Augen zusammen gekniffen.  
  
Er stolperte zum Tisch, stellte sein Glas und seine Schüssel ab und drehte sich in dem Moment um, als der Supersoldat den Raum betrat.  
  
„Da bist du!“, rief Steve freundlich, sein Gesicht musternd, „Fühlst du dich besser?“  
  
Der Milliardär zwang sich zu lächeln, humpelte zurück zu dem Stuhl und setzte sich langsam hin. „Tu' ich, danke der Nachfrage.“ Als Steve begann, sein Gewiht von einem Fuß zum Anderen zu verlagern und dabei ziemlich unruhig aussah, legte Tony seinen Kopf schief und fragte: „Kann ich dir mit irgendetwas helfen, Cap?“  
  
Steve ließ sich auf einen anderen Stuhl fallen. „Nein. Ich bin nur gekommen um zu sehen, wie es dir geht oder ob du irgendwas brauchst.“  
  
Stark gab ihm sein Medien-Lächeln um seine Verwirrung zu überspielen. „Ne, es geht mir gut. Ich hab' mehr als genug zu Essen und kann mir, falls es nötig sein sollte, immernoch was liefern lassen. Trotzdem danke.“  
  
Rogers faltete seine Hände und starrte sie einen Moment an, bevor er gezielt nach oben sah um Tonys Augen mit einem flehenden Blick zu begegnen.  
  
„Es  _tut  _mir Leid, weißt du“, flüsterte er.  
  
Plötzlich war es alles zu viel. Der Ingenieur fühlte wie die unterdrückte Wut der letzten zwei Wochen überhand nahm und sein Gesicht sich zu einem unwillkürlichen Grinsen verzog. Er würde Caps „Welpenaugen“ so oder so zu sehen bekommen, also konnte Steve genauso gut wissen, wie Tony sich wirklich fühlte.  
  
„Könntest du etwas präzieser sein, Captin?“, schnappte er, „Was genau tut dir Leid? Deine Überzeugung, dass, obwohl ich eine der profitabelsten Fortune 500-Unternehmen in Welt leite und seit fast drei Jahrzehnten völlig für mich verantwortlich bin, ich geistig nicht in der Lage bin in meinem eigenen Interesse zu handeln? Deine Entscheidung, meinen Smoothie ohne mein Wissen mit Medikamenten zu versetzen als ob ich eine College-Studentin in einer schmierigen Bar wäre, der  Date-Rape-Drogen untergejubelt wurden? Mich gegen meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch erst  _in_ meiner Werkstatt, dann  _aus  _meiner Werkstatt, zu hieven um mich zu einem mir unbekannten Bestimmungsort zu befördern? Zu denken, ich wäre  _dumm  _genug noch einmal etwas von dir zu essen nachdem du zugegeben hast, das gleiche Essen mit Medikamenten versetzt zu haben?“, seine Verachtung vertiefte und er schnaubte spöttisch „Was  _genau_  tut dir Leid?“  
  
Steves Augen waren weit offen vor Schock und sein Mund war geöffnet und formte ein kleines 'O'. Er blinzelte fassungslos bevor er seine Stimme wiederfand und stotterte: „Ich...es tut mir Leid...“, dann knurrte er in Selbstrechtfertigung, „Ich war besorgt um dich! Zuerst warst du dabei, dich in Erschöpfung zu arbeiten und hast die Schmerzmittel für deinen gebrochen Fuß und Rippen nicht eingenommen, dann warst du so abgenutzt, dass du die Grippe erwischt und auf dem Boden geschlafen hast!“ Am Ende seiner Tirade schrie er und warf seine Arme zur Seite um seine Aussage zu verstärken.  
  
Tony starrte zurück während seine Stimme sich gefährlich senkte. „Du warst so besorgt um mich, dass du es auf dich genommen hast mich  _gegen meine zum Ausdruck gebrachten Wünsche_  zu versorgen, ohne es wenigstens zu diskutieren! Ich bin kein kleines Kind und du bist nicht meine Mutter. Wenn du mich in ein Krankenhaus gebracht hättest, wie du überlegt hast, hätten sie mir ohne meine Einwilligung noch nicht mal ein Aspirin geben oder meine Schnürsenkel öffnen dürfen solange ich bei Bewusstsein war und ihre Fragen beantworten konnte,  _ganz egal, ob ich genuschelt habe oder nicht_. Sowohl auf legaler als auch auf moralischer Ebene hätte ich  _nicht in der Lage sein können_ , informierte Einverständnis zu geben, bevor sie mich ohne meine Einwilligung behandeln dürften. Für den Fall, dass das in den Vierzigern anders war, das heißt übersetzt bewusstlos oder legal als geistig unzurechnungsfähig erklärt.“ Er atmete tief ein, schloss seine Augen und kniff sich in den Nasenrücken. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich nicht sauer auf Bruce bin. Wir haben über die Morphium  Tablette geredet und haben ein Kompromiss gefunden, mit dem wir beide leben konnten. Später, als er mir für die Überdosis Narcanti gegeben hat, war ich bewusstlos und nicht in der Lage, die vorgeschlagene Behandlung zu besprechen. Ich hätte zugestimmt, aber ich war nicht in der Lage ihm das zu sgen, also musste er sein Bestes geben, meine Wünsche zu erraten.“  
  
„Also selbst wenn deine Entscheidungen schlecht für deine Gesundheit sind...“, überlegte Cap, Brauen erhöht und in Gedanken versunken.  
  
„Bin ich immer noch ein erwachsener Mann und es sind meine Entscheidungen. Ich habe vielleicht Gründe für meine Entscheidungen von denen du nichts weißt, aber ich weiß trotzdem, dass ich nicht immer zu meinem eigenen Besten entscheide“, seine Stimme wurde sanfter, „Nur weil du die Motivation hinter meinem Verhalten nicht verstehst, heißt das nicht, es ist falsch. Die Atombombe des WSC in das Wurmloch zu fliegen war sicherlich nicht gut für meine Gesundheit, aber ich hatte gute Gründe, es trotzdem zu tun. Es ist nur so, dass sie zu dem Zeitpunkt auf der Hand lagen, so dass du nicht widersprochen hast.“ Er seufzte. „Schau, ich weiß, dass du es gut gemeint hast, sowohl als du das Morphium in meinen Smoothie getan hast, als auch als du mich trotz meiner Proteste in mein Zimmer gezerrt hast, damit ich mich von der Grippe erholen konnte. Aber du siehst, wie das vielleicht ein paar Vertrauensprobleme zu aufbringen könnte? "  
  
„Aber, ich werde es doch nicht noch einmal machen“, versicherte Steve ihm.  
  
Der Milliadär schüttelte sanft seinen Kopf. „Du kannst das nicht versprehen, Cap. Selbst, wenn du es könntest, könnte ich dir nicht glauben. Ich bin Wissenschaftler. Ich arbeite mit mehreren Versuchsreihen, die ähnliche Ergebnisse liefern. Ich werde andauernde Beweise brauchen, dass ich in deiner Umgebung nicht in Gefahr bin, wenn ich körperlich beeinträchtigt bin, bevor mein Gehirn auch nur anfangen wird, es zu akzeptieren. Wenn du das hin bekommst,  dann werden wir  _möglicherweise  _irgendwann dahin zurück kommen, wo wir vorher waren. Aber das heißt wenn ich mich weigere etwas zu tun, was zu für das Beste für mich hälst, lässt du es allein. Du machst nichts hinter meinem Rücken und du wirst mich körperlich zu nichts zwingen. Verstanden?“  
  
„Aber ich war mir sicher, dass du schneller wieder gesund werden würdest, wenn du mal in einem richtigen Bett schlafen würdest!“, widersprach Steve.  
  
„Und du hattest Recht...damit. Du hattest  _kein  _Recht, mich aus meinem Allerheiligstem zu tragen während ich geschrien, geschlagen und 'Nein' gerufen habe!“ Tony kniff sich in den Nasenrücken, er war noch zu krank für dieses Gespräch.  
  
„Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, nichts zu sagen wenn ich sehe, wie du dir schadest“, murmelte  Steve stur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, und sah so für die ganze Welt wie ein bockiger kleiner Junge aus.  
  
' _Verdammt, er ist jung_ ', dachte der Industrialist plötzlich während er den anderen Mann anstarrte, ' _Manchmal vergesse ich wie jung._ '  
  
Laut antwortete Tony sanft: „Nein, ich kann nicht erwarten, dass du nichts sagst, und ich will auch nicht, dass du schweigst, wenn ich etwas tue, von dem du denkst, dass es dumm wäre. Bitte rede mit mir darüber. Zur Hölle, schrei mich an! Versuch mich dazu zu bringen, deinen Punkt zu sehen bis zum Ragnarok.“ War das nicht eine eigenartige Redensart, die er nutzte, seit er Thor kannte. „Aber“, er hob seinen kleinen Finger. „Wenn ich immer noch 'Nein' sage, und die einzige Person, die darunter leiden könnte, ich bin, bist du auf  _Worte  _beschränkt. Du darfst mich nicht aufheben und irgendwohin tragen, nichts in mein Essen tun, mich nicht in zweifelhaften medizinischen Einrichtungen für experimentelle Verfahren festbinden.“ Er zwang den Schatten seines Albtraums in der Afghanischn Höhle, schluckte und fuhr fort. „Verstehst du jetzt?“, fragte er während er, plötzlich unglaublich, müde in seinem Stuhl zusammen sackte.  
  
Rogers nickte langsam, seinen noch-Kranken Mannschaftskameraden nachdenklich anstarrted. „Ich denke schon. Und ich werde es versuchen. Nur erinnere mich daran, wenn ich wieder meine Grenzen überschreite, in Ordnung?“ Als Tony nickte, fügte er zögernd hinzu: "Ist es OK, wenn ich fragen, ob du Hilfe brauchst, wieder ins Bett zu kommen?"  
  
Der Ingenieur hob einen Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ja, Fragen sind okay. Und ich denke, das wäre eine gute Idee, danke.“  
  
„Gern geschehen.“  
  
Steve stand auf, legte sorgfältig einen Arm um Tonys Taille, und half ihm wieder zum Bett zu humpeln. Die Krücken so platzierend, dass Tony sie leicht erreichen konnte, drehte er sich um und verließ den  Raum. „Schlaf gut.“  
  
Tony murmelte „G't' Na'ht“, als seine schmerzenden Muskeln sich auf der weichen Matratze entspannten.  
  
Er war schon beinahe eingeschlafen, also konnte es sein, dass er sich das leise „Danke, dass du mir noch eine Chance gibst. Ich werde versuchen, es nicht zu versauern“, nur eingebildet hatte. Er bezweifelte es allerdings. Für jetzt war es genug. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis Tony dem Team wieder voll vertraute, aber das? Das war ein Anfang.


End file.
